


The Changing Current

by AvatarVader



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, First Walking Dead fic, Twin appreciation, What If Clem found the Twins during their escape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-03-02 10:53:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 28,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18809602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarVader/pseuds/AvatarVader
Summary: Clementine had always felt like it was her against the world. Raising a child that was like a son to her whilst risking death or worse every day. On the road, she couldn’t trust anyone.Which is why it was all the more strange that she couldn’t leave these twin sisters to die. Who are these girls, and what troubles will they bring...





	1. The Road

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, I hope you enjoy my fic. Any and all comments are welcome as it’s been awhile since I’ve written anything, the first fic in TWDG aswell, and I’m happy to hear your thoughts.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

The sound of a rolling chamber filled the car. It was an older model, rusted in some parts and it was fitted with a mixture of different coloured parts that helped it travel long past its expiration date. Before the apocalypse, it would have been sent to dump years ago, but to Clem, it was a continued blessing. 

The teenager, wearing her signature hat that never left her sight, was watching the only other occupant of the car nervously. He had been doing this for a while now.

“Whatcha doing there, Goofball?” Clem asked, keeping one eye on the road.

“Pretending we got bullets,” AJ said, boredom filling his face as he spoke. His mood had gotten worse the last few days, with food running low and no ammo for their only firearm. It wasn’t something she liked to be reminded.

“Well don’t, it’s getting on my nerves.” It was hard to not worry. They were finding less food, fuel and just about anything that could be useful for them. Clem couldn’t help but grimace as the thought. She didn’t like their odds.

“I don’t like goofball,” AJ said, his face stern in a way only the five-year-old could be. Clem couldn’t help but smile, he looked cute when he tried to act mature.

“Aww, I’ve always liked goofball.” She teased, hoping to cheer him up. 

“It’s time for you to stop. It’s Alvin Junior.” AJ said, and Clem could tell that he actually meant it. He was growing up, Clem realised. Far too soon for her liking, but in a world like this, he needed to if he hoped to survive. Clem didn’t need to like it, however.

“AJ still works?” She asked, the teasing tone gone from her voice. She always made it a point to treat him not as a burden but as an individual.

“AJ still works.” 

Clem smiled before a sudden yawn escapes her lips. She couldn’t help but rub her eyes.

“You’re tired.” Clem's eyes snapped wide open at the words. 

“What makes you say that?” She replies, putting on a smile for him to see. 

“I know you had another nightmare.” He said annoyed before his face softens. “You don’t need to pretend everything’s fine.” 

Clem couldn’t help but curse herself. She hated how weak she was sometimes. Hated how he saw her like that, sweat on her forehead, muttering and rocking around. It was stupid, and she needed to get a handle on it. He was growing up fast enough as it is. She couldn’t risk falling apart on AJ.

“Was it about Lee?” He asked. She could see the concern on his face. For a five-year-old, he was perceptive. Clem focused on the road.

“You shouldn’t need to worry about me. That’s my job.” She said, voice cracking just enough to annoy her. AJ knew that the conversation was over. Clem's nightmares were a touchy subject. No matter how dark the bags under her eyes were, she never spoke about them. AJ has tried to take over watch duty before, but Clem never lets him. She always told him, in that soft way of hers, that he needed his sleep if wanted to grow as tall as her, if not taller.

Minutes felt like hours as the silence went on, the conversation lingering in the back of their heads. Clem frowns as she looks at the increasingly darkening sky, sharp bursts of light escaping the clouds every few seconds. 

“Looks like we’ll need to take shelter. That storm will be here soon.” She says with a sigh. So much for a quiet night.

“Will we need to sleep in the car?” Clem could hear the childlike moan, the tips of her mouth curling. He still was a child at the end of the day.

“I hope not. We’ll see if we can find somewhere for tonight.” She wondered how likely they’d find somewhere to stay. The last town they were in had promise, but then a herd came through and they had to leave it behind. The pair haven’t had any luck since.

“Good. The seats are too hard.” AJ said, crossing his arms and pouting. Clem couldn’t help but chuckle.

“I hear ya kiddo.” 

They’d need to find somewhere soon if the low gas meter was any indicator. It took them twenty minutes before they reached any signs of civilisation. The thick forest that had surrounded them for most of the day started to give way, rows of old, rotting single floor buildings started to pass them by, caved in walls and ceilings making it unwise to rest there.

Come on, she thought, give me something I can work with. A few minutes of more useless buildings passed before her prayers were answered. The one-floor warehouse was showing signs of its age, the once vibrant green paint now only a faded caricature of its former glory, but besides the aesthetic, it looked rather welcoming to Clementine's mind. The main door, once used to allow the back of trucks to be loaded with all sorts of items, was undamaged. More importantly, Clem thought was that it looked deserted, by the living and the dead. As she pulled to a stop, Clem saw a regular door just off to the side, the same green as the rest of the warehouse. 

“What do you think?” AJ asked, the beginnings of hope catching his voice. Clem could tell what he wanted her to say. Well, it seemed like a good spot, so long as the inside was as nice looking as it looked on the outside. It wasn’t like there was anywhere else to go to.

“Let’s do it. Keep an eye out for me.” Clem decided as the pair left the confines of the car. AJ stayed right beside her, eyes peeled for any sign of trouble. Clem already had her knife out before they reached the door, twisting the handle and pushing it open, waiting for any signs of movement as her eyes adjusted to the darkness. After a minute of silence, they pressed forward into the warehouse. It didn’t take long for her to see how empty the place was, it obviously had been stripped clean of anything of value, the only remnants were empty shelves and a few plastic tables strewn about. A glance to the warehouse door told her immediately that they couldn’t open it, meaning that the car would have to remain outside.

Despite that, Clem couldn’t help but feel a sense of relief wash over her. They had a clear line of sight on any potential threat that could enter and they could easily place the tables against the only door in. It may not hold against any of the living, but it could stop any of the dead. This’ll work, she thought.

“Looks like we have a place to stay after all goofball,” Clem said, patting said goofballs head, earning her a swipe of playful annoyance, before the two went to get the bags they had left in the car.

Clem's ears pricked up as they left the building, the sounds of moving water reaching her. Moving towards the back, she soon saw the steady river, hiding behind the few trees in front of it and the small dip in the earth that had previously hid its existence to the teenager.

“Looks like there’s a river nearby,” She called back to AJ, a plan already formed in her mind. “Go get the net, there may be fish travelling down the current.”

Clem couldn’t believe how quickly their luck had changed for the better. Whilst all they could do was plant the net in the river and give it some time, it was a nice change from the usual food scavenging. She wasn’t expecting a great result, the net being too small for her liking and a few holes that were starting to grow in size, but they had gotten lucky before. 

The pair walked steadily down the dip, Clem holding the net in her hands whilst AJ stayed ahead of her, his hand not far from his side. When they reached the edge, Clem took her shoes and socks off, before rolling up her trousers and wading into the chilly water with one corner of the net in her hand and AJ, who stayed on the bank, holding the other end. It didn’t take her long to get the net in a good enough position to catch fish, though Clem enjoyed it nonetheless. She always liked keeping herself busy with work and whilst her mind never wandered, it had quickly become a comfort for her. She couldn’t take her time, not that she would have done normally, as she could feel the current growing in strength and if she wasn’t careful it would drag her down.

As she waded back to the shore, the net firmly in place, Clem could see that AJ was distant. Normally he would have kept watch over the surrounding area, but it was clear as he stared off into the distance that something was on his mind.

“Everything alright AJ?” Clem asked as she got to shore, keeping her tone light, her eyes noting how the storm was right on top of them and looking worse by the second. The initial silence that greeted her started to fill her with concern, about to ask again when the boy spoke. “Clem, do you think we’ll ever find a place to stay? I mean, not just for the night.”

Well, that was unexpected. Clem gave him a curious look, hands crossed as she thought about what to say. They had gone over this a number of times already. “I don’t know, anywhere that’s worth staying would already have people. And most people aren’t too friendly to strangers.”

“I know.” It was clear to Clem that that wasn’t the answer he had been hoping for. “Then why ask?”

AJ struggled to speak, whether he was struggling to find the right words or not, Clem didn't know. She could see how he balled his fists by his sides, looking to the ground as he spoke as if he were afraid of what he said. “I just don’t like having to move around all the time. What if something bad happens? What if something bad happens and I can't help you?”

Clem's heart broke as she listened, realising then why he was acting up these past few days. She quickly wrapped him in a deep hug, AJ not resisting, wanting so desperately to shield him from the world that he was born into.

“AJ, nothing will happen to me, I promise you,” Clem swore when she finally released him, looking at her child straight in the eye. “And if something does happen, then we’ll handle it, just like we always do.”

She could see that AJ wasn’t fully convinced, AJ giving her only a half-hearted nod of understanding before responding,“...Ok.”

Clem gave him a quick kiss on the forehead, ruffling his hair a little as she stood up, AJ groaning and wiping his forehead. “We’ll be fine. I promise.”

After drying her feet and returning her shoes and socks to their natural resting place, the two started to head back, the beginnings of rain starting to hit them and rapidly gaining speed. At Least that’s what they would have done if it weren’t for the shouting.

They soon saw the source, the small raft descending down the river with speed. Upon it, two distant figures were struggling against the increasingly dangerous current, the simple oars doing little to slow them down. Clem could already tell that the raft wouldn’t last long and she was proven right only seconds later when the raft rammed head-on into some rocks. It caved in on itself, the planks erupting with sudden force and the two figures falling into the river, hidden from view.

Despite her instincts telling her to get back to the warehouse, Clem found herself rooted to the spot, her body holding her in a prison of her own body. She couldn’t help but watch the river, trying in vain to see the fallen rafters.

Minutes passed by with no sign of the strangers, only the rapid current that continued to thunder down the riverbed. Clem knew then that they were gone, taken by the river. Despite herself, Clem felt a wave of sadness for the strangers. Whoever they were, they didn’t deserve to drown. No one did.

She started to walk back with her head down, her moodsombre, only to stop as she realised that AJ hadn’t moved with her. Clem looked back, confused at his hesitation, about to call to him when a figure suddenly burst out from the river, only slightly further down from them, with a great cry of breath.

She was obviously female, Clem notes as she took her in, dragging Clem quickly realised her female companion on the raft. The woman remained motionless apart from the efforts of the woman dragging her to shore. Both of them were unsurprisingly drenched to the bone, their clothes anchoring them down. Their hair clung to their faces, the standing girl's hair long enough to pass her shoulders, whilst the other less conscious girl had cut hers short particularly on the sides. Both of them, however, had fiery ginger hair. It was obvious that they were related. 

“Clem,” AJ whispered, tugging at her arm repeatedly. It was then that Clem remembered that they were watching them in plain sight and she was stupid enough to not leave when they first saw them.

“I know. Stay low, get back to the car.” She finally said, snapping back into reality, her body finally obeying her as she quickly started to lead AJ away, fish be damned. But as they started to move, Clem's eyes focused back on the girl, who had been desperately trying to wake up her family. The Stranger was busy helping the fallen girl, trying in vain to get her to stand up, as her companion struggled to move in her apparently delirious state. It didn’t help Clem that the conscious girl looked up to see them moving, her eyes going wide.

“Wait! Please!” Clem heard, ignoring the cry as she turned back and quickened her pace, gently pushing AJ ahead of her whilst keeping their speed. The rain was hammering down on all of them and Clem was shivering like she had just been pulled back into the river. A look behind her revealed that they had been followed, the ginger-haired stranger carrying the other girl, who was now simply deadweight in her arms, as she struggled to catch up with them. “Don’t leave. My sister, she needs help.” 

Why did this have to happen Clem thought bitterly as she stopped briefly to shout back to the sisters. “I can’t help you.” Not like that stopped the conscious sibling, now holding her sister on her side with her arm wrapped around her shoulder, who kept walking towards them. It was obvious to Clem how desperate they must be. Despite herself, Clem couldn’t fully turn back and continue running from them, something within her stopping Clem in her tracks. Right now it was a feeling she hated.

“Please, just for tonight.” The ginger pleaded, tears mixing in with the rain that thundered down, now only a few steps away from Clem and AJ. She could clearly see Clem's hesitation when she spoke up again, “You won’t see us again.”

Clem could feel her hand clutch the handle of her knife tightly, unsure whether to frighten them off with it. Indecision clouded her mind, Clem, for once unable to make a decision. It was something she wouldn’t want to feel again that was for sure.

“Clem?” A familiar voice said to her, and it was hard for Clem to hear him at all under the pounding rain. Her eyes looked down to see AJ looking back at her, pleading. She knew immediately what he wanted to do, a part of her surprised by his decision. Clem relied on her instincts when it mattered and for some reason or another, her instincts told her something that she never thought would happen with strangers. 

The girl's body stiffened when Clem quickly approached them, a look of determination and focus etched onto her face. Confusion quickly changed to gratitude when Clem took the unconscious girls other arm and started to lead the pair up the hill.

“Thank you.” The Stranger said, looking at Clem with such warmth and vulnerability that Clem couldn’t help but get embarrassed about. Clem merely nodded in recognition before she responding.

“Only for tonight.” There was no arguing with Clem either, and the stranger knew it. She wouldn’t have argued even if she thought she could, more than happy for the help this strange girl and her apparent child was showing her sister and her.

For Sophie, she could live with only one night.


	2. Helping Strangers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!  
> Thank you so much for the positive response, it's been a while since I've written anything so I was slightly nervous.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this next chapter and any feedback is appreciated.

God, I hope I’m not an idiot. That was the thought that ran through Clem's head, her eyes taking in the sleeping twins in front of her.

It was morning now, the rain having stopped only a few hours earlier. Clem would have gone out and taken in the fresh air if not the twins. Moving the tables that had been placed in front of the door would have woken the girls up, and Clem didn’t want to deal with them that early in the morning. 

The twins, or at least the girl that was conscious, had dropped into sleep as soon as her sister had been placed on the ground. More out of exhaustion than a sense of safety, she thought. 

Clem had decided to keep watch on them that night, placing her back to one of the walls, her concerns still there despite helping them. AJ had vowed to stay awake with her all night, hoping they could have shifted so Clem could get some rest. He was sweet, bless him, for how much he argued to take the first watch. But Clem won out, as she usually did in these situations, masking her own fatigue and exploiting her child’s own tired state. He had made her promise to wake him up to take over but as his sleeping form showed, his head resting on her lap, she had not kept it.

He needed his sleep, she reasoned more to herself than anything, and it wasn’t like she needed it. The yawn that pushed past her mouth told her that was a lie. She was able to get half hour naps at different points throughout the night, but Clem would wake herself up before she fully succumbed to the sweet bliss of sleep. It was no sweet bliss, at least for Clem. All she had gained were nightmares and reminders of her shame. She needed to sleep Clem knew, but she did her damnedest to avoid it.

Her eyes wandered over the twin pair, the time she had alone that night allowing her to understand who she was dealing with. Their clothes were near uniform, both of them wearing the short military style jackets that were currently being used as makeshift pillows, as well as jeans and boots, with the only difference being that the long-haired girl wore a simple sleeved black turtleneck of all things whilst the short haired girl wore a frayed no sleeved White shirt. Well as white as it can be in the apocalypse. Despite the two being asleep Clem could see that they were both strong if their muscular physiques were anything to go by, though the short haired girl was quite clearly the stronger of the two. Clem wouldn’t admit that she may have looked at them in, appreciation for just a little too long. Though it was all for practical reasons, she reasoned to herself.

However, that meant that they had been well fed, at least by this world's standards, which meant that they must have been with a community. Which meant they were a potential problem. Communities come in two different categories, a community that had risen above the hell of this world and were better for it, or a community that was worse than the monsters that inhabited this earth. And from personal experience, Clem knew which one was the more frequent type.

Clem didn’t know what to think. One impulsive, stupid decision could very well bite her in the ass, or worse, cause AJ pain. What was she thinking-

A sudden gasp filled the room, The girl that had pleaded for their help bolting upright, eyes wide and breathing heavily, frantically looking around until her eyes fell on her sister. Clem could see the girl visibly relax, the tension deflating from her body.

“Easy there, some of us are still sleeping.” Clem hears herself say, her voice quiet but quick, nodding down to AJ, hoping he wouldn’t wake up. The boy in question didn’t stir, Clem feeling his hands cling to her leg as if in fear, though of what Clem didn’t know. Her fingers started to soothe his hair, calming him from whatever dreams he had.

“Sorry.” She didn’t look up as the girl spoke, merely nodding, focusing instead on AJ. Several moments passed with the girl not sure what to say to their ‘saviour’, and Clem who didn’t mind the silence.

“Well, this is awkward.” Clem couldn’t help but sigh, the girl apparently wasn’t fond of the silence.

“Not if you make it awkward.” Looking up, Clem saw the girl smile at the comment, her hand awkwardly scratching the back of her head. 

“True. But then again, I don’t know you,” There was a glint in the girl's eyes, and Clem knew that she was testing her, almost challenging her. She was obviously thinking the same thoughts that Clem had been thinking, something that Clem couldn’t help but respect.“Yet you helped me and my sister.”

Clem wasn’t one to back down from a challenge, staring the girl down. Besides she wasn’t the type to not voice her doubts. “I don’t know you either, for all I know the two of you may decide to kill me and the only person I care about.” 

A smile started to grow on the girls face, her eyes not leaving Clems, and Clem felt a small smile of her own start to form. Then like that the girls break eye contact, admitting defeat, a chuckle escaping her as she gazed at her sister. “So a bit awkward then.” 

A chuckle of her own escaped Clem, and she shakes her head slightly. The girl was doing a good job of getting in her good side, that’s for sure. Clem didn’t realise how much she missed interacting with other people, at least those who weren’t aged five. “Yeah.”

“Permission to make it less awkward?” The ginger replied, almost too quickly. The way she said it too threw Clem for a second, her voice losing for a split second all the warmth and personality that she had just shown. Her eyes looked glazed, staring off into the distance. Clem bristled.

“Not if you ask like that.” The effect of her words was immediate, the girl's eyes focusing sharply on Clem. For a second she thought the girl would get angry, and Clem instinctively moved her hand to her side, where her knife laid. Instead, the girl looked down, almost as if she was ashamed, before speaking.

“Force of habit.” She explained as if that answered all of Clem's questions. She livened up again, waving her arm around in introductions. “My names Sophie, my sweet sister here is Minerva but call her Minnie.”

Clem decided, at least for now, to not ask any questions. “Clementine, Clem preferably.”

The girl cocked an eyebrow, a cheeky smile on her face. “The flower?”

Clem responded in kind, surprised at how quickly she could play this game of theirs. “The fruit.”

The smile widened, more genuine, and Clem didn’t mind it for some reason. “A pleasure to meet you, Clem.” She noticed as if for the first time, the boy sleeping on her, and nodded down at him, “What about him?”

“AJ.” Clem's defences went up again. It was one thing to give strangers anything on her but AJ? No, not happening. Any interest for her kid that gave her the wrong opinion, she would stop immediately.

Sophie stretched her arms raising them high in the air as she yawned. She looked around, curious with her surroundings. “You been up long?”

“Long enough.” If you count most of the night long enough that is. She shrugged, not knowing what else to say. 

“Keeping watch on unwanted guests?” Sophie’s head tilts to her sister and, in essence, herself. Despite the fact that she was doing exactly that and not ashamed of it, Clem couldn’t stop herself from attempting to explain. “That’s not what I-”

“Haha I know,” Sophie said as she cut off Clem's words, her smile back at her full force, though it dimmed as she started to speak. “Relax. I know you’ve got no reason to trust us, but we don’t mean you any harm.”

Clem wanted to believe her. The first time in years she’s ever wanted to trust a stranger so quickly. Which was somewhat worrying to her. But what she wants and what she needs to do are different things. “I’ll be keeping an eye on you two all the same if that’s fine with you.” She was surprised at how apologetic that sounded out loud.

Sophie took it well at least, nodding in understanding. “I would’ve expected nothing less.”

“Soph…” A voice called out, sounding weak and afraid, Clem noting how familiar it was to Sophie. Said sister instantly turned to Minerva's side, the smile wiped off her face and replaced with concern and unspoken fears. It was a face Clem knew well.

“Hey sis, how’re you feeling?” Sophie asked, gently placing Minnie’s hair to the side of her face as she asked. It was weird to see almost, Clem not seeing such interactions since Javi and Kate, and even then it wasn’t like Clem was paying attention to such things. 

Minnie’s eyes were drowsy, the girl looking like she had woken up with one hell of a hangover. Clem saw how Minnie attempted to push herself to a sitting position but couldn’t. Minnie tried and tried but just couldn’t get up. “Like I nearly drowned.” She croaked out, her apparent wit however seemingly works just fine. 

Sophie couldn’t help but laugh, playfully whacking Minnie’s shoulder, the glint of unshed tears threatening to break out. “Don’t start.”

“I told you… the raft was stupid.” Minnie said after a moment's hesitation. Her eyes went to the ceiling, staring at nothing. She was… cold, Clem realised, towards her sister. 

“And yet you still went on it.” It pained Clem, to her own surprise, to see Sophie almost desperately searching for a way into her sister. She suppressed the feeling. It’s not my problem, Clem reasoned to herself. AJ and I helped them and now we’ll move on.

Minnie didn’t notice, or if she did then she didn’t care. “My head hurts.” She said without emotion.

Sophie sighed, looking down to the floor, defeated. “Is it bad?” She asked, her voice losing all warmth and was replaced with clipped, formal tones. Minnie merely nodded. It unnerved Clem to see the change happen so instantaneously. Something was just wrong between the two of them and it worried Clem that she did not know the reason.

“Can you walk?” Clem asked, deciding that they would leave the twins and move on as soon as she could. She didn’t need this doubt and fear to stick with them.

“Who the hell-” Minnie snapped, only now just noticing the girl. She bolted up, her face cringing as she moved too fast but her eyes stared daggers at Clem. She looked like she would jump Clem right there and then, such was the reaction. Clem's hand went to her knife, ready to pull it out as soon as Minnie tried anything.

Sophie moved just as fast, Clem for a second believing that she too would pounce on her. Instead, she immediately grabbed her sister from behind, her arms tight around Minnie’s stomach and holding her steady despite her sisters thrashing. “Easy Minnie, don’t get up so fast.”

“Sophie!” Minnie cried out, desperately trying to break her sister's grip. Adrenaline briefly held back the pain that Minnie would surely feel soon enough. She was breathing heavily, like a bull readying itself to charge.

Sophie was a brick wall, unmoving. “She saved us, Minnie. She didn’t have to but she saved you.” She said, trying to calm her sister down.

Clem wasn’t so understanding, feeling AJ starting to stir. “Keep it down, my boy is sleeping.”

It was clear that it struck a nerve, Minnie snarling out like a wild animal.“Keep it down? Oh, I’ll keep it-”

“Minnie enough,” Sophie shouted, the first time Clem saw the seemingly cheerful girl snap at her sister.

“Clem?” AJ said as he stirred, yawning heavily and rubbing his eyes. Clem stifled the growing anger she felt for the animalistic woman, forcing a small smile on her face as she looked down at the boy. 

“Hey there goofball, you alright?” She asked, one hand still running through his hair, the other clutching her knife so tightly that you could see her knuckles go white.

“I’m alright.” He said hesitantly, looking around to see the situation he had woken up to. He didn’t ask, however, trusting Clem's judgement, waiting for whatever Clem decided to do as he moved off of his guardian.

To Clem's surprise, the sight of AJ brought a near instant change in Minnie, silencing her. She looked as if she saw a ghost, shocked to see someone so young. The pain returned in that moment of sudden calm, Minnie clutching at her head. “God, my head is killing me,” she muttered, before glaring at her sister. “I told you we shouldn’t have left.”

Sophie rolled her eyes at the remark, not so softly pushing Minnie of her. Clem wouldn’t lie and say she didn’t enjoy the sight. “It’s happened Minnie, we can’t change what we did.”

Sophie visibly deflated, looking up apologetically at the still tense Clem. “I’m gonna guess and say you don’t have any meds on you by any chance?”

Sophie chuckled without humour upon the shaking of Clem's head. Of course she didn’t, she thought. And even if Clem did, Sophie would have been shocked to see her give it up for Minnie.

“We near a town?” She asked, receiving a nod of confirmation. Clem saw the wheels in Sophie’s head turning and as she stood up and dusted herself off, suddenly realised what she was deciding to do.

“I’m gonna head out, see if I can find something.”

“Soph are you insane?” The response from her sister was instant. It was the first time Clem saw her show any emotion for her sister. So she does care, in her own weird way. Clem had to agree with her, however.

“Your sister has a point, it’s filled with walkers. And last I checked you don’t have any weapons on you.” Clem noticed the surprised look on Minnie’s face, ignoring it to focus on her sister.

Sophie wouldn’t budge, however, with her jaw tensing. “I’ll manage.” Oh great, Clem thought, one sister that is too stubborn for her own good whilst the other sister acted more animal than human, when she bothered to react at all.

Whether out of pity or some other reasoning that even Clem wasn’t sure of, she couldn’t help but try and help them.“Why can’t you wait a few days? It’ll be hard to ration but I’ll leave a few cans to keep you two going.”

What was that? Why did she offer up some of their food, some of AJs food? Clem was cursing herself for her damn mouth. “Look, I appreciate it Clem but we can’t stay here,” Sophie said, saving Clem from her own mouth.

“And going out on your own with nothing to defend yourself is suicide.” Stop it, Clem! Just shut up, let the twins figure it out. 

“Soph, listen to her.” Minnie pleaded, a hand on her sister's knee as if it would stop her sister from going outside. Sophie forcefully pulled herself out of her sister's grip, growling in frustration. “Well, what can I do?”

A tiny hand wrapped itself around Clems own, the girl looking down to see AJ watching her. What? She mouths at him, keeping an eye on the twins, Sophie pacing as she tries to decide on what to do. He nods, almost annoyed, towards the pacing girl, Clem realising the meaning. She would have argued with him, but something held her back. She looked back to the twins and realised something that frightened her. She wanted to help. 

“Look, I can,” Clem started, hesitating for a brief moment but pushing on, “I can go with you, two heads are better than one.”

The frustration that was on Sophie’s face melted away, surprise written on her face. Minnie too looked shocked, but she held her tongue. Sophie voiced her opinion quickly. “Clem, you’ve already done enough-“

“What’s the point in me helping you if I’m just going to leave you to die out here?” Clem pointed out, not wanting to hear anymore debate. If she offered, then she might as well commit.

Sophie hesitated only for a moment, such as the concern she had for her sister. “Alright, only if you want to Clem.”

Clem did. She was surprised by that realisation but it was true. She doesn’t know what it was with these girls but Clem felt like she needed to help. If nothing else but to give them a chance. Clem swiftly brought herself to her feet before turning around to AJ, who had started to get up as well. “AJ, stay here.” 

She may be willing to risk herself for these girls but AJ was another matter. Sure he would be stuck with Minnie but with the condition she was in, Clem felt confident that AJ could handle her.

“But-”

Clem goes down to one knee, a hand on AJ’s’ shoulder. “No buts. Just because I’m going into town doesn’t mean you should too. Besides…” She briefly looks around to make sure no one was listening. Sophie was already moving the tables away from the door. And Minerva… was busy staring at the ceiling, the situation no longer interesting her it seemed. “I need you to keep an eye on Minerva for me. Can you do that?”

He only hesitates for a second, the trust he has for her beating the doubt of leaving her side. She loves that about him.“Okay, Clem.”

“That’s my boy.” Clem kisses him on the forehead, before heading off to a waiting Sophie. 

“We better get going, the days are getting shorter lately.”


	3. Medicine Run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Thank you so much for all the feedback and support!
> 
> I'm so sorry it took so long for a new chapter to come out. It was a far longer delay than I had expected, but I'm back now and hopefully, it won't be long till the next chapter comes up.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

It was cold in the decaying house. The roof had started to cave in, letting mother nature take root. Plant life had grown all over the bedroom, the walls and bed covered in moss and other vegetation. Houses such as this had long been abandoned, never seeing any signs of life in the years since the beginning of the apocalypse. Relics of the past, it was left undisturbed, content to live out its years in peace and quiet.

A sharp slam from the cabinet broke both. Clem couldn't help but growl in anger, finding nothing of worth, before quickly stamping the emotion out. She didn't know how long she had been searching, only that it had taken most of the day away in the blink of an eye. The night would come in an hour, maybe two and then she would have to head back. She had hoped that they could find something by the end of the day, yet building after building they saw no signs of salvation. Clem didn't know how many houses she had searched to find something, anything at this point, for the girl Minerva. 

Clem couldn't help but laugh at that, though the sound was without any humour. As she started to head down the stairs to leave, she wondered why she was even out here. Why was she helping her? It's not like she's her friend, she barely knows her.

Heading out the doorway and into the waning light of day, Clem shook her head. Whilst still instinctively cautious of any walkers that could be nearby, the streets were so far deserted. She was a fool, she realised. Only a fool would help strangers. She should never have left AJ alone, especially with the girl that acted like an animal only a few hours ago.

A glance to the house next door, to where her ’ally’ was currently searching on her own, made Clem pause before going to join her. Should she just leave? Getting AJ wouldn't be too hard, Minnie was tough but she couldn't do much if they moved fast enough. There's nothing tying her to them. 

Except for my own damn words. All that talk of helping the sisters and then she leaves one of them to run. What would AJ think of her? So much for being a good role model. Clem grunted, her head hurting just from thinking about it. 

“Anything in your house?” a familiar voice called out to her, the sudden closeness of its owner startling Clem. Clem took a step backwards in surprise, her face probably showing it too. Jesus, get a grip. The fact that she was too entrenched in her own thoughts that Clem didn't notice Sophie angered her. It was obvious just by looking at Sophie's own confused expression that she suspected something.

“Nothing useful.” She replied a tad too quickly, Clem forcing her face into a neutral expression, masking herself and her thoughts from Sophie. A raised eyebrow greeted Clem, Sophie looking almost amused as if she knew what Clem was trying to do. She hates being readable, Clem grumbled in her head. Seeking escape, Clem moved purposefully passed Sophie towards the next street across, not looking back to see if she had followed.

She had crossed the road when she felt the girls towering presence beside her. She had to look up to see her, she had to be at least 6 feet tall, a rueful smile on her lips. Clem grumbled to herself, not caring if Sophis could hear. I hate being small, she thought with both bitterness and acceptance. She could see in the corner of her eye Sophie smirking at her. Clem focused ahead, sighing as she gazed towards the next row of houses.

“Not looking good is it.” The tall girl said, stretching her arms out and yawning. Clem couldn't help but wince when she heard a loud crack from Sophie’s neck, the girl rolling her head around to loosen it. 

“No,” Clem replied. What else was she supposed to say? Optimism was something she rarely had these days, though AJ wouldn't know it. 

“What are you thinking?” Sophie asked, eyes narrow. Out of curiosity, not suspicion, Clem noted to herself. What was she thinking? Half the time she didn't know herself. In this world, it's better to not think and just focus on moving around, surviving where she could. Though if she wanted to just survive, Clem would have just left the twins to die. Sometimes thinking wasn't a very smart thing to do.

“Nothing important,” Clem said after a moment of silence, deciding that the less said the better. The presence of the girl beside her vanished, Clem looking back to see Sophie standing still, with an apologetic smile on her face.

“Now that’s a lie,” she said, staring straight at Clem as if she was staring at her soul. Clem, tired and already tense couldn't help but rise at her words. “Excuse me?”

Sophie raised her arms in surrender, Clem fully turned towards her now. Sophie almost looked guilty with what she said. She spoke quickly, hoping to placate her saviour. “Clem, you’re not that hard to read. You’re thinking right now about how dumb you are to have saved us in the river.”

Damn it, am I that obvious? The words hit Clem like a brick to the chest. She was scrambling, desperately trying to think of something to say that wouldn’t make it obvious that what Sophie said was true. “That’s not-”

“Stop it.” Sophie said bluntly, her smile was gone and her hands were on her hips. Clem realised then that she didn’t like it when she was serious. If Sophie was smiling that increasingly familiar smile of hers, Clem could make some witty remark and leave it like that. Now though, Clem realised there was no getting out of it.

“Alright fine,” Clem admits, like a child to her parents. Why was she acting like this? She shouldn’t care about how Sophie may react. They’re not friends. “I’ve got my doubts right now.”

And like that, the smile returns, though it was one of… relief? Than it was in an amused manner. More genuine Clem thought. She couldn’t help but feel relief swell within her upon seeing Sophie smile again. “So you should.”

Clem couldn’t help but chuckle at that, the tension dissipating along with it.“That’s comforting to hear.” Sophie chuckled along with Clem, shaking her head slightly as she started to walk again, moving towards the closest house and arriving at the front door, Clem not far behind.

Clem was almost amused when Sophie stands aside to allow Clem room to pick the lock, bowing low with surprising grace before leaning on the stone wall next to Clem. Clem doesn’t look up, to busy focusing on the rusty lock, sensing Sophie’s hesitation to say something. It takes her a moment before she finds the words she wanted. “I don’t blame you for being wary. You hardly know us and it’s not like my sister gave you the best first impression.”

Well, at least she understands her hesitation Clem thought. Clem felt her skin crawl when she thought back to Minerva. She tried to stamp out the doubt that began to flare within her, the fear that something could have happened to AJ by Minerva’s hands not what she wanted to think about. Her voice was quiet when she finally spoke, her mood soured by her own thoughts, the lock at that same time finally releasing and allowing them entrance. “No she didn’t.”

Sophie saw the change in Clem all too well, far more than Clem would have preferred, looking away in guilt as Clem marched ahead. Sophie soon followed behind, the pair entering the decayed lounge, both of them looking through dusty cabinets and rotting shelves. Clem could feel the awkward tension in the air and yet she didn’t know what to say. She can’t just take it back, no matter how much she may have wanted to.The hairs on her neck stood up, Clem not needing to look back to know Sophie was staring at her. “I’m sorry about that,” she said, Clem looking back to see her gaze going to the floor, whether out of embarrassment of something else Clem wasn’t sure. She could hear the emotion in her voice, something previously unseen and tucked deep within. Yet Sophie was letting her see her like that. “She’s-” She stutters, taking a breath to steady herself. “We’ve been through a lot these past few months. It’s changed her and not for the better.”

Oh. Now it makes sense. A sinking feeling settled within Clems gut, an understanding of what might have happened to the girls. She had a feeling before of what might have happened but this confirms it in Clems mind.

“Group?” She asked hesitantly, not knowing what else to say. 

Sophie looked up at her, surprise written on her face. It then changed, understanding then what Clem might have seen, her past still mysterious but suddenly relatable. She nodded, her voice quivering slightly. “Yeah, group.”

“Sorry.” Clem meant it too. She should have realised sooner, the fear from Sophie (even if she tried to hide it) and Minerva's immediate response to strangers was far more aggressive than any normal stranger, even in this world. All things that Clem felt once, hell she still does at times. The Farm, Carver, the New Frontier… the Ranch. They all left a mark on the teenager. If it wasn’t for people like Lee and Kenny, Javi and most importantly AJ… well Clem didn’t want to think about what she might have become in this world.

Sophie’s face twisted into a mask of bitterness and thinly contained rage, the memories of what happened obviously on her mind. Clem didn’t like that look. It didn’t suit Sophie she thought. Clem didn’t want to think about what could have happened to them to make Sophie, someone she could tell enjoyed life, hate with a passion. “We were forced to join them.” She said, a bitter laugh escaping her as she thought back. “Hell kidnapped would be a better term. Used as child soldiers.”

Clem didn’t know what to say. She had heard rumours about community’s that used children but she didn’t want to believe it. She shouldn’t have been surprised that a world like this could get any worse. “That’s- I’d say it’s insane but…”

“But it’s not.” Sophie finished, looking back at Clem. She shrugged as if there was nothing she could do about it. 

“No.” Clem said simply. No point in trying to say it was unrealistic. The world had gone to hell a long time ago.

“They did things. To us. Minnie- they were changing her, bit by bit.” The way Sophie said that, the raw fear and pain that came out of her mouth, sent chills down Clems spine. She looked so withdrawn all of a sudden, her body crumbling within her as if it were a cage trapping her in this nightmare. She needed to talk about it, to release all of this that was clearly killing her slowly. The fear she has for her sister. The wounds both body and mind that they gained during their captivity. In that moment it became clear that it was Sophie that was keeping the pair going. 

“That’s why you escaped.” Clem prompted her. A helping hand goes a long way. And Sophie looked like she needed it.

“Hell yeah it’s why we escaped.” Sophie said, a fire in her eyes, her back standing that bit taller from her own words. She was proud, and she should be. It didn’t sound easy getting out there Clem thought. “But knowing them, they’ll be trying to find us. We’re resources that they can’t afford to lose.”

That was all too familiar to Clem. It’s why she didn’t like being around people. “I didn’t think we’d get this far, honestly.” Sophie said, breaking Clems thoughts. “But I just- I didn’t want to lose Minnie.” 

She could understand that. If anything happened to AJ, Clem wouldn’t know what to do with herself. “You won’t. She cares about you.” At least she hoped she did. Despite what Sophie said, Clem still wasn’t too sure if Minerva could be trusted. Though at least she now knows why she’s the way she is.

Sophie must have thought the same thing as she gave Clem a look of quiet disbelief, unsure now of what her sister may be feeling. “Let’s hope so.” She said quietly, ending the conversation by going across the lounge and up the stairs, the old wood creaking with every step she took. Clem didn’t follow, someone needed to go through everything down here and that might as well be her. Besides, she understands wanting a little space after talking about something so personal.

It was quiet work and Clem couldn’t help but feel suffocated by the silence. It was funny she thought, normally she relished these moments of silence. Just doing things and not needing to talk about it. She loved AJ and loved his enthusiasm, his thirst for knowledge something Clem would never tire of, but sometimes it’s nice to just be left with her own thoughts. The good thoughts to comfort her, and the bad thoughts so no one else may get hurt from them.

And yet Clem hated this silence now. She didn’t understand why, though she knew that it was because of the twins in some way. Well Sophie at least. Ever since they entered their lives, even briefly, something’s changed. Clem hasn’t decided on whether that’ll be a good thing. She shook her head of such thoughts, focusing back on the task at hand.

Both the lounge and kitchen were empty of anything useful. There wasn’t much left to search before she had to go upstairs and help Sophie. Clem for the first time since they entered, fully took in her surroundings. Sure she took it in before but that was about potential threats, exits and such. Now though she took in the building that was once a home. Whoever had lived here had good taste, when it mattered. Sky blue walls, only slightly damaged by age, held dozens of pictures of the family that lived here. Some contained several different animals, mostly dogs and the odd cat every now and then, whilst others had pictured of a loving family of four. Two mothers and their sons, with all of them looking happy in every single one. Clem felt a pang of sadness wash over her, how much time had changed things. She didn’t want to think about what had happened to the family. She’s seen far too many families fall since it all began.

The creaks from the stairs alerted her to Sophie’s return. Clems slim hopes of her finding something vanished with a silent shake of her head, her long hair whipping around with the movements. 

Both entered the front hallway, irritation clear on both of their faces. Sophie wiped it from her fast as soon as it arrived, looking at Clem with renewed interest.

“Where you headed next?” She asked, Hoping to clear the air of their annoyance Clem thought. Clem couldn’t help herself, wanting to clear the airwaves just as badly. “Well north originally. But since you two came from there, I don’t think it’s an option. You?”

“Back home.” Sophie said in an instant, her conviction clear to see. Her eyes shone with determination as she spoke. “I’ve got to get my sister back to where she belongs, where we belong.” Her face broke into a wistful smile. “My brother’s there too.”

The smile was infectious, Clem not stopping a small smile of her own from covering her face. “Quite the family.”

Sophie leaned back on the side of the wooden staircase, her arms crossed and her eyes closed, as if she was remembering a good dream. Clem joined her by her side. She should be getting on with their job, or if not that then back to their temporary home to AJ. But Sophie needed this, Clem realised, and she didn’t feel like taking this moment of brief peace away from the girl. “Wouldn’t change it for the world. I miss him.”

“I’m sure you’ll see him again.” Clem replied, a gentle smile on her face. After a moment's hesitation she puts a comforting hand on the taller girls shoulder. She hoped at least that it provided some comfort. Clem would like to think that after spending years raising AJ on her own that she was good at knowing when to offer some sort of comfort.

Sophie looked down, her face showing her own surprise at the gesture, before it changed into a smile filled with warmth. “No doubt about it.” 

It was as she took her hand back that Clem noticed it, form the corner of her eye, something off about one of the wooden panels in the wall. It wasn’t attached to the wall. Instead it was perched up next to it, covering something. Clem quickly went to her knees.

“I was meaning to ask you-” Sophie started to say, something else clearly on her mind, not noticing what Clem had noticed.

“Hold up, I found something.” Clem said, bluntly cutting Sophie off as she moved the panel away from the wall, gently placing it down besides her. Behind it was a hole in the wall. Putting her head to the ground to get a better view of what was inside, Clem saw something within, the shadows covering it so Clem couldn’t see what was inside.

Moving quickly, Clem pushed herself as close to the wall as she could, putting her arm inside the hole to reach whatever it was that was inside. It had to be something, Clem thought, to try and hide it. Her instincts were screaming at her to get whatever was in this hiding place. Sophie’s voice came back, still calm but with a sudden sense of urgency to it. “Clem we got walkers.”

God damnit. Not now, not when we may have something. Her fingertips were just grazing the edge of the object, unable to gain any purchase. If it was what Clem was starting to hope it was then they could get the hell out of here. “Close?” She asked, straining to reach. 

A quick glance to her right showed Sophie looking out the window, hunched low, closing the door to not reveal her presence to their uninvited guests. “Not yet, but I can hear them. They’ll be passing the road soon.”

Clem couldn’t help but be impressed. Sophie heard them before Clem even realised they were nearby. She could hear them now, their groans distant but getting ever closer. Come on, she thought, just a little more… her fingers inched their way forward, touching a small, cold object before finally finding purchase.

“Got it!” Clem whispered to Sophie, pulling out her prize. And boy was it the prize she was looking for.

“Pills?” Sophie asked, not looking back and instead focusing on the oncoming threat. 

“Seems so. The right type too.” Clem replied, moving to stand beside Sophie. She could see them now, the oncoming horde. Whilst it wasn’t the biggest horde she had encountered, guessing that they numbered thirty give or take, they would quickly become a problem for two girls with a single knife between them. Thankfully they were still a ways away, further down the street that passed the building they were currently hiding inside. 

“Hell yeah. Minnie will be up in no time.” Sophie said with a grin, not able to hold back her glee at their success. Clem couldn’t help but smile herself. It was good to achieve what they had set out to do. Though the groans that were growing louder cut their joy short.

“I suggest going out the back and jumping over the fence.” Clem suggested, shifting back into her survivor mindset. Sophie nods, her own expression turning serious. The pair quickly head to the back entrance, gently opening the door and closing it behind them, time of the essence.

As they make their way to the fence, Sophie goes down to a knee with her left shoulder touching the wooden fence, placing her hands together on her knee. Clem knew instantly what she was doing and with a grateful nod climbs up and over the fence. 

Clem doesn’t even have time to look up before Sophie falls beside her, apparently not needing any help. Sophie merely winks at her playfully, saying “benefits of being a tall gal.” Clem can only stick her tongue out in response, only earning herself a chuckle. If AJ can do it then so could she.

Not wanting to go back on the road and be spotted by the herd, the pair start to make their way over several other fences, Sophie helping a Clem climb over them before joining her on the other side. After the fifth fence Sophie starts to pick herself up from the floor before a hand on her shoulder stops her. She looks to Clem, confusion on her face, before she starts to hear it too coming from the house. A voice.

Rushing towards the side of the house, the pair make it there just as the front door opens and closes, a woman’s voice travelling clearly to their ears. “Dorian to Duncan, you there? Over.”

“Oh no.” Clem looks at Sophie, seeing the sudden swelling of fear and panic in her face, her breathing quickening. 

“One of your friends.” Clem says, more a statement than a question.

“Oh yeah, childhood friends.” Sophie snaps, her body tense at the mere voice of one of her captors. Okay not good, not good at all.

“Nah, no sign of them over this end, over.” The voice continues, Dorian oblivious to the quiet conversation happening just a few feet from where she was standing on the front porch. “I just finished speaking to Abel, says he’s gonna head over to the west side since that’s where the river is over.”

Oh shit. 

AJ. 

Clem turns to Sophie, whose breaths were growing shorter and shorter. So much for leaving them today Clem thought. She pulls Sophie towards her, both hands on her shoulders, forcing Sophie to focus and look straight at her. “My car can fit all of us. We get back and get out. We’ll figure out what we do next when we get out of town.”

It takes a moment for Sophie to take in what Clem said, slowly nodding to herself, as she retains control of her breathing. After a moment, Clem giving her time to focus, she replies. “Agreed. What about Dorian?”

“I have an idea.” Clem said, her eyes glinting as an idea started to form. Deciding that it was the best course of action, she whispers in Sophie’s ear her plan, earning herself a shit eating grin in the process. Wordlessly, the tall girl picks herself up and limbs over the fence once again. She is really good at that, Clem thought. Well, time to put my plan into action.

Crouching low, Clem follows close behind Dorian, making sure not to get too close for her to sense Clems presence. It’s lucky that the woman was too busy talking to this Duncan to notice.

“I’ll meet you there then. Over and Out.” She said, her conversation finally finished. Placing the walkie talkie On her belt, she started to make her way to a jeep that was parked at the front, her rifle resting on her shoulder as she walked. Any day now Sophie, Clem thought, keeping herself calm and steady. She’s learnt what panicking does in situations like this.

As if on cue a whistle, short but sharp, erupted on the other side of the fence. Dorian moves with efficiency, her rifle raised in the direction of the noise. The herd was getting closer Clem saw, the girl still maintaining her distance from a now alert Dorian, and it wouldn’t be long before they arrived. Especially now thanks to Sophie. The woman sees them too but whether out of arrogance or stupidity moves closer to the edge of the fence.

“Who's there?” She shouts out, not caring that the walkers were about to be right on top of them. Adults, Clem thought to herself with a roll of her eyes and a shake of her head, still believing they can take on the world. As Dorian nears the corner, Clem positions herself in a straight line behind her. 

3…. 2….1!

Clem sprints straight towards Dorian, who has ink enough time to turn around at the sudden movement, before she gets shoulder barged directly past the fence and onto the concrete floor. Her rifle is flung to the side, the force of the impact sending it out of arm's reach. 

Dorian manages to get up at the same time as Clem, reaching for the machete by her side, with a look of pure rage on her face. Clem would have been worried if it weren’t for the six footer ready in the wings. Sophie, moving herself directly behind Dorian, grabs at her shirt and pulls. Dorian, already reeling from Clems tackle, is powerless to stop Sophie throw her behind the pair. Clems eyes widened at the strength of the girl, she damn near lifted her off the ground with that swing. Dorian landed a few meters away with a loud crack! That’s a broken bone or two Clem thought, not particularly feeling sorry about it either.

Dorian, in pain and pissed beyond belief, starts to pull herself off from the ground and brings out her machete at the same time. She was about to charge at the pair of brats when she felt something grab her shoulder and she suddenly remembered what was behind her.

“Get back!” She screamed in panic, swinging wildly behind her to implant her machete in a walkers skull. It was too late however as more dead, rotting hands reached out and took hold of the woman, their groans filling her ears as they started to eat their meal.

“Let’s go.” Clem said, not wanting to wait for the walkers to notice them. Sophie said nothing, only watching her former captor attacking the herd in a desperate attempt at survival. After a moment of silence, Clem not sure what to say at the sight of Sophie watching the inevitable slaughter, the girl shakes her head and spits on the floor. Clem wasn’t blind and saw the look of disgust on her face as she did so.

Sophie turns, quickly picking up the rifle that had been discarded by its former owner, and starts to head back to Clems side. A voice shouts above the groans before they’re start to leave.

“Sophie!” Dorian shouts, looking straight at the pair, her eyes filled with hate. Even as she struggles against the monsters, she puts on a twisted blood drenched smile.

“When Duncan finds out what you did, you’ll wish Lily killed you at the start!” Her voice dripped with acid, hurling curses at them. A walker bites down on her shoulder, stopping her from saying another word as all that comes out of her mouth is screams.

It worries Clem that Sophie doesn’t even react to the words, her face like stone. She just gazes at the dying woman before raising a single middle finger at her. A single tear falls from her face and Sophie wipes at her eyes to stop any more from escaping. Then Sophie is on the move, Clem moving beside her, as they run back up the word and to their respective families.


	4. Warehouse Woes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> Back in a relatively short time with another chapter! This time with Minerva.
> 
> I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think!

What have you done Minerva?

That was the thought that kept running in the girls head, as if it were on a tape that rewinds back to the beginning when it’s finished.

What have you done? Well, you’ve fucked it. That’s what you’ve done. You’ve fucked it all up. For you and for Sophie, even if she doesn’t believe it to be true.

Her eyes wandered across the same marks in the ceiling that she had is covered hours ago, finding no peace or contentment in them. Still, it didn’t stop her trying.

Minerva doesn’t know how long she had been there, on the ground and staring up to the ceiling. Time had become abstract and a blur. Whether that was down to the pain in her head or just her fucked up mind playing games with her, she wasn’t sure.

Why did she run? Well that was obvious. Sophie asked her to. But why? What did she gain from leaving the Delta? Nothing, only pain and doubt. 

She should have stayed, Minerva thought. Sure, she would have still helped Sophie, she’s her sister after all, but Minerva should never have gone on that bloody raft.

The Delta was where she belonged. And she threw it away. 

“How’s your head?”

Minerva blinked, the words throwing her out of her thoughts. Her eyes focused and it took her a second to remember she was not the only person in the room. Oh god, the kid. How could she forget? It didn’t escape Minerva's notice that her mind would forget things, things that were often important.

Like a fucking child in the room. 

He hadn’t moved from his spot next to the wall. At Least she thought he didn’t, she hadn’t paid attention to him. She did her utmost to ignore him, if she was being honest with herself. He had to be a kid, not an adult, but a fucking kid. God must really hate her. Then again, she wouldn’t blame him if he did with what she’s done.

“What?” She said, her voice but a whisper, fragile and rough from the pain. She doesn’t know why she answered him, it’s not like she wanted to. She doesn’t want anything to do with him. Minerva kept her eyes on the ceiling, refusing to look at the boy.

“Your head. Is it feeling any better?” He said, his voice tinged with that childlike annoyance that would have normally made her laugh. He sounds just like Tenn, at least when he was younger.

No! Don’t think about him! Don’t you dare bring him into this, you fucking stupid girl! Why don’t you learn? You never learn Minerva! That’s always been your problem.

“Why do you care?” She hissed out, realising too late the sheer venom that she spat towards the boy. She could sense the boy withdraw into himself, shaken by the way she had spoken to him. Pain coursed through her brain, as if it was punishment for what she said to him. Good she thought as guilt spiked through her, maybe it’ll stop her from opening her mouth again.

“Just asking…” He muttered, more to himself than to her, her treacherous ears caught the words anyway. She wished she didn’t, she truly did, if it meant she didn’t have to feel the ache in her heart for him. His voice reminded her too much of how Tenn was like when this hell started, too young to understand but old enough to ask questions. That hurt tone in his voice when Minerva would lose her cool and snap just for a second, and then blaming himself for her losing her temper. She’d immediately try and console him, apologise and make it obvious that it was never his fault, that it was her that should apologise but he would always doubt himself afterwards. Now look at her, snapping at another child.

Another person you’ve hurt Minerva. You must be so proud.

Something burned within her at the thought, whether it was stubbornness or defiance or something else she didn’t know, but it grew all the same. Slowly, not too fast and feel a spasm of pain spike through her head, she rolled to her side, to him. He looked back up at her, surprise and wariness on his face. She couldn’t blame him, after the way she reacted, but maybe she can change that.

“It's starting to feel better.” She said, lying through her teeth. She didn’t want to deceive him but, she knows how young boys are in these situations. They feel useless if they can’t do anything to help, so better to make them think it’s fine to begin with.

She saw a flash of relief pass through him, feeling an emotion that she can’t remember feeling in, well who knows how long at the sight. She puts on a smile for him, a confidant one she hoped, to sell the lie. 

He was tiny. Must be young then, she thought. Seven? Maybe eight? Not anything lower surely, he was too mature to be anything less. Then again, it is the apocalypse. And nothing screamed apocalypse more than a revolver in the kids hand. Or lap if she was being accurate.

“Do you know how to use that?” She hoped that didn’t come across as condescending. Minerva had earned far too many bruises in the Delta for that mistake. Not that she thought he could hurt her per say, but he is still a kid, and kids don’t like to be talked down to.

Thankfully it didn’t look like he took it the wrong way. “I’m the best shot Clem knows.” He said with the most confident and assured grin a kid could muster at his age, even straightening his back to look taller. 

Minerva found herself laughing at the sight, the innocence that he had just too sweet for her to handle. At Least he somehow kept that out here. Minerva couldn’t help but give a brownie point to this Clem girl he spoke of. If she could keep him this pure in a world like this, then she deserves some respect. Minerva sure as hell wouldn’t know how to do it. It was clear that he was a confidant one. Louis would love him. 

Her mind froze for a second. How long has it been since she’s thought of Louis? How long has it been since she’s laughed about anything? 

“What? I am.” He said with a pout, unknowingly stopping her from finding the answers. He must have taken the laugh as if she was disputing his claim. She had to correct that.

“It’s not that, uh…” her words halted, a sense of embarrassment filling her. Well done Minerva, you don’t know his name.

“AJ.” He prompted, AJ proving how smart he was by figuring out her hesitation. Though his answer brought more questions than answers.

“Really?” She couldn’t help herself. For some reason all of the discipline she had in restraining herself and her impulses, taught through trial and error in the Delta, vanished now that she’s talking to AJ.

That’ll bite you in the ass when you get back to the Delta.

“Alvin Junior.” He clarified, unaware of her thoughts, and Minerva burying them deep to keep it that way.

“Right.” She said, putting on an unconvinced tone to her voice to taunt him, giving him a wink as well for good measure. She shuffled herself towards him, the distance between them suddenly too far apart for her liking. “I was just thinking of how some people would like you.” 

She paused then, thinking about her own words. Would Louis like him? Is Louis still Louis? Or has the time apart changed the both of them, for better or worse. Hopefully better, she thought if that was the case. 

“Who named you?” Minerva rushed out, wanting to distract herself from her own thoughts. “Clem?”

“No, my mum named me. She’s dead now.” He said, the resigned acceptance of that fact shocked Minerva. He was so young and yet, he accepted death and loss so quickly. He had to, she guessed but it still didn’t feel right to her. He perked up then, speaking as if he forgot a crucial detail that needed saying. “But Clem was there when I was born.”

Minerva racked her brain at the mention of this girl. Pain lanced through once again, more sharply and intense, but she persisted. This Clem girl…. oh.

The girl you nearly attacked this morning. Who do you think she was, you dipshit. How could you forget? Are you that pathetic that you can’t remember what you did this morning?

She ignored the voice in her head. “How old are you?” She asked, out of both desperation and genuine curiosity.

“Five.” AJ replied, as if that was some great achievement, unaware of how the answer was like thunder in Minerva’s mind.

Five years old. And he knows how to shoot a gun. She felt a wave of disgust hit her. Disgust at the world for making this a requirement for someone so young to have any chance to survive. 

“Wow.” She said through gritted teeth. “ You’ll be as old as me soon enough.” 

His face turned to one of confusion, as if checking the math to a particularly difficult equation. Then as if figuring out the answer, he bursts out laughing, his face showing the absurdity of the remark. “That’s not how it works.”

She couldn’t help but chuckle to herself, shaking her head slightly, her previous thoughts left behind. He’s just like Tenn, when he was younger at least. A sudden rush of pain hit her then, as if hundreds of knives pressed into her brain. It only grew in intensity as the seconds ticked by. Minerva’s breath caught in her throat and she had to catch herself from dropping to the floor.

That’s what you get for bringing the mere thought of Tenn to a place like this. She wanted to scream at the voice, so much like her own, but the intensity of the pain stopped her from even trying. 

She feels a hand place itself on her shoulder, tiny and open in helping her, and it took all of her willpower not to break the bones within it. She knew who it belonged to, it could only belong to the one other person there. Still, Minerva’s mind likes to taunt her, play these sick little games with her. 

Despite knowing that it was AJ, and that he was good and just felt right, it still surprised Minerva to look up and not see those fucking different coloured eyes. 

“Are you okay?” He asked, his face alight with worry. She didn’t realise how much she needed to see that. To see someone care. She hoped it wasn’t obvious.

“Not really.” She replied, breathing slowly and rubbing her temples, forcing her unshed tears back where they came from. “I may have lied to you about feeling better.”

She wasn’t sure what she expected, but him nodding in complete understanding wasn’t really it. Last she checked five year olds normally would get annoyed with that sort of thing. 

He sits down next to her cross legged, his whole body sagging as he spoke. “It’s okay, Clem lies about how she’s feeling too.”

Ah. Minerva could almost see it now. The teenage girl, alone in the world with a child to raise and protect, forcing a smile on her face and saying that everything will be alright whilst she went hungry to keep him fed. It was a familiar tale, Minerva and Sophie often giving up their rations to make sure Tenn wouldn’t go hungry. A sense of kinship formed within Minerva towards this Clem. She’s no monster then.

It made her actions this morning all the more shameful. You’ve never been one for first impressions Minerva.

A side glance to the crestfallen boy next to her told Minerva exactly what she had thought. That he had a good idea of what Clem was doing. And he was not happy about it. “Must get annoying.”

The boy huffs, a scowl on his face, making it clear that that was the understatement of the year. “I just want her to feel like she can talk to me.” He says, as if he were pleading to Clem herself to let him in. 

Minerva understands why Clem doesn’t. The same reason why she didn’t let Tenn understand what was happening for as long as she could. It was why she didn’t let Sophie know how much the Delta was getting to her. Better to take the beatings yourself than let the ones you care about take the fall instead.

Not like you helped Sophie much, did you Minerva? When was the last time you really acted in her interests?

She shook the thoughts away. “It’s probably not that she doesn’t trust you AJ, but maybe she doesn’t want to worry you.” She tried to explain, as gently as she could to AJ. Minerva didn’t want to tell him everything, that was for Clem to decide, but maybe giving him something would take his mind off of it. God she didn’t know. Minerva was never good with these talks, she usually left them to Sophie.

“She shouldn’t have to.” He replied, though she could tell that her words had some kind of affect on him, as his scowl left his face. Hey, look at that Minerva, you did something right for once.

Silence started to fill the air, AJ no longer wanting to talk now, his mood sour. Minerva didn’t mind the silence. She had plenty of it these last few months, left to her own thoughts, and whilst that was never a good thing it was better than what she had been forced to do. Much better.

For someone who supposedly hates what you’ve done, you were good at it. The only thing you’ve actually been good at in years.

Minerva wasn't keen on the silence, she realised.

“You remind me of my brother.” She blurted out, wanting to talk about anything that distracted her from her thoughts.

“You have a brother?” AJ said, surprise on his face, though she got his interest. She couldn’t help but smile as her thoughts turned back to Tenn, pride filling her voice as she spoke. “Sure do. He’s called Tenn. You remind me of him.” A sudden thought raced through her mind, the pain forgotten. “You like drawing?”

His face squinted, thinking it over. It was cute. “I think so. I don’t remember.” He said with a shrug.

He’s gonna love drawing she decided, as if it was obvious. I’m gonna make sure of it. “Tenn liked to draw all the time, maybe when we get home you’ll get to draw with him.”

She didn’t know how much she enjoyed seeing AJ’s face light up as it did just then, his eyes wide, to the point that she expected to see sparkles come out of him. “Really? You’d just let me draw, no tricks?”

Of course, she thought with a chuckle, gotta check to see if it’s a trap. Smart boy. “No tricks.” She swore, crossing her heart as she spoke. 

His smile grew even wider and Minerva couldn’t help but join in with a smile of her own. It was weird, she thought, how quickly things can change over a few days. She hasn’t smiled this much in months. Maybe Sophie was right, maybe escaping was the right idea-

“AJ!” A voice called out, the urgency in it clear as day. AJ sprang from his place on the floor, the smile gone and replaced with a look of complete seriousness. Minerva struggled to get up, her mind going haywire at her attempt. 

She could see ahead of her AJ moving around frantically, trying to get the tables away from the door. It wouldn’t have been a problem, the amount of time he was taking, when they weren’t in a rush. But they were definitely in a rush. “Help me get these out of the way.” He called back to her, fear starting to creep into his body.

Come on Minerva, get your ass moving.

With a great heave, Minerva pulled herself to her feet, her body and mind suddenly ablaze with pain. She ignored it as best she could, honing in on the remaining tables still in the way of the door. Breathing heavily and with sweat starting to form, Minerva starts to pull the table out of the way, her fingers digging in to find as much purchase as she could get. After several moments of agonising pain, Minerva is finally able to get it out of the way, AJ instantly opening the door.

Clem rushes in, pulling AJ close and whispering into his ear, before the pair of them start to gather the rest of their belongings. Minerva however is too busy catching her breath, her forehead resting on the table, trying to contain the pain within her. A moment later, Minerva feels a familiar presence reach her.

“Jesus Minnie, you look terrible.” Her sister says, a hint of a teasing tone in her voice. Minerva knew what she was really asking though, they were sisters after all. They both knew how the other ticked.

“Sophie you’re talking to your twin, remember?” She joked back, her voice low. The pain just wouldn’t stop! She wanted to scream from it, but she held her tongue. 

Looking up it was clear that Sophie was initially surprised by her sisters response. God, she must have been terrible if this was the response she gets from a simple joke. Despite the pain, she couldn’t help but feel the guilt lance through her, angry at how stupid she must have been to pushe her sister away.

Clem suddenly joined the pair, her backpack flung on one shoulder. Minerva knew then what she was going to say. She shouldn’t have been surprised. “We gotta go. Those people you were with are looking for you. We’ve brought ourselves some time but we have to go now.”

Minerva should have known this would happen. Her thoughts started to crash all around her, her breathing started to get faster as she realised just how badly she had fucked up.

We’re dead. How could I have been so stupid to let Sophie try this? You useless piece of shit-

“Duncan’s here Minnie, please let’s go.” Sophie said quickly, gripping at her shoulder. Her words only caused Minerva to panic even more, pushing Sophie away from her.

“Where can we go? We can’t outrun him.” She shouted back, not caring at how loud she was getting. Duncan is here! Fuck! Where can they go? There’s nothing around them for miles! Just empty barren houses and the dead.

The girl, Clem she remembered, took Minerva by the shoulders and stared directly at her. Staring straight into her eyes. She has pretty looking eyes Minerva thought. She didn’t know why she thought that at that very moment but it was true. They were lovely eyes. Minerva could feel her breathing slow, her mind slowing down with it.

“We can get out of here in my car.” Clem said after a moment, waiting until Minerva had fully grasped at what she had just said.

“You’ve got a car?” She heard herself say, surprised that Clem could even drive. Sophie quickly came beside her, gently taking hold of Minerva’s shoulder and side and leading her out of the door, Minerva not stopping her. Clem went back to helping AJ with his backpack, Minerva losing sight of them as she was led away.

Get it together. Get it together. Get it the fuck together Minerva. Stop panicking. 

As the car door opened and Sophie helped her into the back seat, Minerva remembered what had happened in the morning, shame filling her stomach.

Apologise you dumbass.

She was about to speak when Sophie cut her off.

“now's not the time Minnie.” She said, her voice not cruel or malicious, just speaking as a matter of fact. She was right, of course, Minerva realised. They need to get moving and here she is trying to talk about feelings. Idiot.

Sophie without warning, takes Minerva’s hand into her own, her sister holding it as if it were fragile. As if she was fragile. Maybe she is. Minerva couldn’t be sure what she was anymore. 

Sophie gently squeezed the hand, as if to reassure her. “Look, we’ll talk later okay. Just know that I’m here for you, okay?” She said, giving Minerva one of her classic caring smiles. Minerva didn’t realise how much she missed seeing it.

“Okay.” She replied, nodding as if to confirm to herself what she had said. She can wait. Minerva placed her head back on the seat, her thoughts racing, and closed her eyes.


	5. Back on the Road

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, it's been awhile. 
> 
> Sorry for that, life has been... Fun. So that's slowed me down immensely.
> 
> I hope you enjoy and I'll try and get the next chapter out a lot quicker than this one.

As the car slowed to a deathly stop, Clem had the sudden urge to scream.

Her head was currently resting on the steering wheel, the horn silent as it had been removed when Clem first found the car, and she was desperately trying to come up with a plan.

The road they were currently on was barren. The only signs of life was the vegetation that had started to grow around it. It was clear of any cars too, a fact which would normally be considered a good sign for travelling survivors, but when you’re out of fuel it is a sight Clem doesn’t want to see.

“What’s wrong?” She heard behind her, glancing back to see Sophie awake in the backseat, concern clear on her face. Beside her Sophie’s twin started to stir herself. 

“We’re out of fuel.” Clem replied, closing her eyes and steadying her breathing. Relax, stressing out over it will get you nowhere Clem. Not that these thoughts will change how she’ll react. She knows how much she stresses over anything problematic and this certainly qualifies.

“Do you have any spare fuel?” Minerva said, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Clem couldn’t stop the look she sent Minerva, the girl in question raising her hands up irritably. Was it harsh? Probably, but Clem wasn’t in the mood for idiotic questions.

“We’ll need to make camp for the night, I give us an hour before it gets dark, and I’m not keen on travelling in pitch black darkness.” Minerva said after Clem turned back to face the road, her voice filled with quiet confidence that Clem hadn’t heard from her before. Looks like the pills were doing their job.

“Agreed. Get what we have in the boot, we’ll start walking in a second.” Clem said after a moment's thought, her voice bitter. It’s because of them that we have no fuel she thought, and Clem was too tired to bother shutting up her paranoid mind. The plan was to search for fuel in the town. Would have been easy, you know where to look. But because of them, you don’t have a car.

Most of my life I haven’t used a car, the reasonable side of her bit back. I’ll manage.

Will AJ manage? Remember how difficult it was last time? Clem could almost hear her own gloating voice laughing at her. 

At the mention of him, Clem glances to her side, looking at him to get a fix on how he was thinking. It surprised her to see him still gazing out the front, leaning on the door and lost in deep thought. It worried her. He’s always on his toes, never one to drift off into his own head. Now though, it’s like he’s not even aware of what’s happening. 

Gently, she places her hand on his shoulder, not wanting to startle him from his thoughts. His eyes suddenly come back to the present, looking up at her in surprise. They change then, suddenly withdrawn and cold. “We gotta go goofball.” She said, putting on a faint smile, hoping to look the opposite of what she was feeling.

AJ simply nods his head, the movement stiff and short, before getting out of the car as quickly as possible, shrugging off the hand on his shoulder. 

The movement startled her. What was that? Is he sick? A wave of thoughts and emotions swept through her mind, the chief of these being worry. She’ll have to keep an eye on him.

It didn’t take long to gather their meagre supplies and soon enough the group entered the forest, Clem almost reluctantly moving behind the group, the already sour mood getting worse. First the car, now something’s wrong with AJ, what’s next? The only thing that could make this any worse would be a herd rolling through.

Time passed them by, the woods soon surrounding them like a cloak of wood of leaves. The sun would set soon, The fading light still visible despite how thick the trees were. It wouldn’t be difficult for a walker to get close to them if they didn’t stop. Despite that, Clem was too busy focusing on something else. Or more specifically, someone else. 

AJ was walking ahead of her, the boy being at the centre of their group, the girls further ahead of both of them. She could see that he was starting to struggle with the pace they were setting, Clem starting to think that she needed to stop the group to let him catch his breath. Not that he was the only one, Clems entire body was aching. Not that she would listen to it, there were more important things to worry about right now. 

Like figure out what’s happening with AJ. He hadn’t said a word to her, which for a five year old is pretty concerning. 

“Hey bud, you okay?” Clem called out, though she wasn’t too loud to alert any walkers to their presence, or the twins for that matter. She wouldn’t want them to realise anything was wrong.

“I’m fine.” He replied, not bothering to look back, and Clem could hear the irritation in his voice. What’s bugging him? 

“You sure, we’ve been walking for a while.” She said, pushing herself to catch up to him, The two now walking besides each other. He still wouldn’t look at her for some reason.

“Clem I’m fine.” He said, clearly angry with her. Before she could say anything more, AJ jogs towards the twins, leaving her at the back of the group. Looking up ahead, Clem could see that Minerva was starting to struggle as Sophie was holding her left arm around her shoulders. Clem couldn’t help but get annoyed, with both AJ and herself. What did I say? 

“Hey kid. What is it?” She heard Minerva ask him, the girl sounding like a normal teenager for once. Clem could see AJ looking up at her with a smile. 

“You look like you needed help.” He replied, any trace of his anger with Clem gone, as if it never happened to begin with. Clem couldn’t help but frown. 

“Thanks. Maybe all I need is all that energy you apparently have.” Minerva sounded almost playful with AJ, the feral state she was in before nowhere in sight. 

What the hell? Clem couldn’t help but feel pissed. What have I done? These thoughts remained in her head until they finally found a spot that they could camp in. 

A small cave, deep enough to hide any fire they made and hide their presence in the forest, embedded within a small hill. Clems body found itself relief when Clem finally sat down, her back to one of the caves walls. She was almost tempted to close her eyes and take a nap, but memories of her last time sleeping shook the sleepiness off of her. 

Almost as soon as they arrived the twins set off again, volunteering themselves to find some firewood for the night. Clem didn’t complain, her body would have protested too much if she had decided to go herself. Besides, she could focus on what really mattered, figuring out what AJ was angry about. 

The boy was sitting down on the other side of the cave, Disco Broccoli in his hands. Clem couldn't help but hear the mutterings coming from AJ, something about a Disco Broccoli and a dragon killing some walkers. It brought a smile to her face. Maybe he had cooled off, she thought. Despite her body’s protests, Clem moved herself towards AJ, sitting down besides the child. “It’s been a long day, hasn’t it.” She said with a sigh.

“Yeah.” He replied, too quick for Clems liking. He wasn’t looking at her again either. The relaxed state he had just been in was gone, his body now stiff and awkward. 

“I’m sorry about leaving you with Minerva. I just didn’t want to take you into town.” Clem said after a moment, realising that he probably didn’t like being left behind. He always goes on about being a team. Not surprising considering she taught him to stay close from a young age. It would make sense at least.

For a second she thinks she sees him relax, his shoulders dropping slightly. A brief smile crosses his face, his eyes staring off into the distance. “It’s okay. Minerva’s cool.”

That surprised Clem. Is this the same person Clem had seen earlier? The one word Clem would have used to describe Minerva was definitely not ‘cool’. “Really?” She said, her voice not hiding her surprise.

“Yeah.” Was all he said in reply, almost defensive for some reason. Shit. 

“You sure you’re okay? I’d hate to see you fall asleep on me.” Clem said jokingly, forcing a chuckle out in the hopes that he would join in. Instead the opposite happened. AJ tensed up, Disco Broccoli forgotten, and for the first time in a while AJ looked straight at her, a wave of emotions in his eyes.

“I’m not the one who needs to rest.” He replied, his anger plain for her to see. Clem couldn’t help but feel somewhat defensive, her confusion obvious.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” She tried to play it off as if she was amused, but the look AJ gave her in response to her words killed that idea before it truly started. 

“You stayed up all night. Even when you said you wouldn’t.” AJ was standing in an instant, almost pacing around her. He was pissed. 

Shit, I did didn’t Clem thought to herself. She had forgotten that promise and now was being called out on it. “You looked tired, I thought it would be best if you got some rest.” Clem hoped that he would understand if she told him why she broke her word. He needs as much rest as he can get.

“But what about you? You need to sleep.” AJ said, clearly not interested in Clems excuses. He was worried, she realised, and Clem couldn’t help but get annoyed with herself. Of course he’s worried, you haven’t stopped to take a breath in weeks.

“I’m fine goofball.” She lies through her teeth, doing her best to make her voice light and carefree. Please just let it go AJ. 

“You promised not to do this again!” He near enough shouted, the pain in his voice piecing Clems soul. She didn’t want to hear this. 

“AJ can we not talk about this please? It’s been a long day.” The fatigue in her response was not fake. This is not what she wanted to deal with today. Why couldn’t things be simple?

“The last time this happened, you nearly fell asleep in the car. We nearly crashed!” He wouldn’t stop, he was shaking and his hands were clenched into fists. Clem couldn’t help but groan at his words. Yes she slipped up, but it’s only happened once and it was ages back. She’s fine now.

“Well we don’t have a car now so you don’t need to worry.” Clem said, cursing herself for how annoyed she sounded. Yes because that’s helping Clem, snap at him why don’t you.

“ I know you don’t like talking about it but…” his voice trailed off, his confidence faltering for the first time. 

“What AJ? What don’t I like talking about?” Stop it! Stop getting angry with him! She could feel herself getting riled, not liking how he can see what's happening with herself. Don’t say it AJ, please just don’t-

“The nightmares. You’re having them again.” The statement was like a slap to the face. Of course he noticed, why wouldn’t he? It wasn’t like Clem could hide it. She couldn’t hide how weak she was.

“I am not-” Clem tried to say, desperation lacing her words. AJ stopped her from finishing her sentence. She could feel her breathing getting faster. 

“You’ve always said to me that it’s better to face your fears.” She didn’t want to hear this, the reminder of her own weakness. Just stop AJ, please! “Yet you’re afraid of these nightmares and you’re running away from them-”

“AJ!” She shouted at him, desperate to stop him from talking. Her breathing was out of control, and it took her several moments to calm down. She hated herself when she looked at him. He looked at her in shock, the pain in his face plain for Clem to see. 

“That is enough. I’m not talking about this with you and that is final.” She said in the silence between them, Clem forcing her voice to remain firm. She needed him to understand. To just stop. He didn’t respond to her, his eyes showing exactly what Clem had done. He quickly moved away, to the back of the cave, Disco Broccoli forgotten. 

A spike of self hatred courses through Clem, and for the second time that night she wanted to scream. She did that, she was the fucking idiot who shouted at her own kid. 

Lee would have been so proud…

* * * * *

The mood in their makeshift camp was unpleasant at best. No one had done anything in particular to lower the groups spirits, but there was a tension in the air. The ramifications of losing the car sat heavy between the girls. Their food would start to run out in a few days along with their water as well, a fact that didn't help in the groups nerves.

Night had fallen on the group, the only light available to them coming from the small concentrated fire in the middle of their camp. Minerva had been the one to light it, Sophie not knowing how and Clem not in the mood to help, too entrenched in her own thoughts. AJ helped her, helping Minerva move the collected branches to where Minerva wanted them placed. He looked happy, smiling when the pair finally got the fire going, and Minerva even smiled back at him as well. The twins wouldn’t have known what had happened based on how he was acting with them.

Clem couldn’t help but feel a slight pang of jealousy at the sight. She didn't want to say anything, not wanting to ruin the boy's good mood. She’d done enough of that already. You just had to snap at him, she thought bitterly, her eyes fixated on the fire in front of her. He's worried about you and what do you do? You throw that worry back in his face. Idiot, idiot, idiot! She couldn't help but groan, her face falling into her hands.

A shiver went down Clem's spine and the girl looks up to find the sight of Sophie looking directly at her, the light of the fire reflecting in her eyes. She was sitting opposite Clem facing the fire, both of them sitting on the dirt due to a lack of trunks or logs in the area. They were the only two to sit near the fire as well, the other members of their group not interested in the warmth. 

AJ was laying down a few feet to Clems left, his back turned to the fire. Despite Clem's attempts, he refused to get closer and Clem feared it was because he didn't want to be near her. Minerva was leaning next to a tree a little further away behind Sophie, her eyes closed. The pain in her head had started to flare up again, though it wasn’t as painful as it once was if Minerva was to be believed. 

A glance in her direction made it clear how much Sophie was concerned. She wouldn’t say it, but the furrowed brows and intense gaze made it clear what Sophie was thinking about as she stared at Clem. It would have been comforting to think that someone not named AJ cared enough about her, but Clem was in no mood to want to feel comfort. 

“How far is it till you get back?” Clem asked, hoping to break the concerned look Sophie had for her, the question obviously taking Sophie by surprise. It took a second for Sophie to realise what Clem had asked her.

“A week or two, on foot anyway.” Sophie replied, her eyes telling Clem that she knew exactly what Clem was trying to do, and being kind enough to let her concern go. “I can’t be sure. When we were taken, we travelled up the river in a boat. Took us four days.”

A thought entered Clems head, her curiosity seeping out even as the beginning pangs of worry started to settle inside her. “Do they know where you live?”

For a brief moment Clem thought she had upset Sophie, though she wasn’t sure how, when Sophie’s face clouded and creeped inward. Clem wasn’t sure why she was all to concerned for her feelings, they were strangers she reminded herself. A fact that she kept on forgetting. Still she would have apologised if the girl hadn’t stopped her.

“No, I bet they would have taken everyone else if they did.” Sophie said, her mind racing to make sure she was correct. “We were captured whilst hunting with some others.”

“What happened to the others?” Clem asked, though she had half a mind to have simply shut up. If they weren’t here then Clem had a feeling it didn’t go well for them. She found herself feeling a sense of sadness over their fallen friends. It was small, Clem wasn’t going to weep for them, but still. A loss of decent people was a loss for all.

“... It’s complicated.” Sophie said, her face twisting. Clem heard the hesitation behind Sophie’s words, and the difficulty she had to say them. It triggered something within her, her eyes squinting slightly as her mind pondered what she said. It wasn’t that she was suspicious of Sophie, which raised some questions on its own as to why not, but the way she spoke just then and the way her eyes refused to look at Clem made her nervous.

“It’ll be quite the journey.” Clem said eventually, realising that Sophie had been looking at her as if she was going to respond. She didn’t want her to notice anything was off, especially if Clem's nerves were right about something being off. Sophie didn’t seem to notice thankfully.

“It’ll be worth it.” She said, her eyes distant as she looked out past the forests. Revisiting loved faces. “To see Tenn’s face, hell to see all of them again. Louis, Violet, Ruby…” her voice choked ever so slightly, the speed at which she covered it with a cough surprising Clem, though she caught it immediately. “Brody.” She finished, her hands smoothing out her hair as her eyes said everything about who this Brody was to her. Another reason for her to go home, Clem thought, and she was surprised that she was happy for her. 

Something moved behind Sophie and Clem’s eyes focused onto the sitting form of Minerva. Clem for a moment thought she was simply moving into a better sleeping position, but Clem found Minerva looking back at her. Clem felt a shiver down her spine. Her eyes… the pain, the rage they were releasing in their direction was intense. Her eyes shifted their focus, and Clem grew concerned when they were focused on Sophie.

“What do you plan to do Sophie?” Minerva asked coldly, her body tense. It scared Clem to think that Minerva could act so feral within moments. Though the question didn’t make much sense. She should know the plan. Clem knows their plan and she only knew it today. Why is Minerva acting like this?

“Plan what Minnie?” Sophie asked, equally as confused as Clem. She was nervous too but something was different with Sophie. Her face had a look of… resignation? 

“About Marlon. And Brody.” She spat her words out, as if they were poison. Why was she acting like this? If she knew Marlon and Brody like Sophie then why was she so angry with them? What could they have done? A thought entered Clems head, one that made her feel a knot form in her stomach.

“What did they do?” Clem asked simply, her voice sharp. Sophie whipped back to face her, her entire body shouting at Clem for asking such a question. 

“They gave us to the fucking Delta.” Minerva said, and Clem could tell that she was enjoying the discomfort Sophie was in. Clem’s mind whirled at the words, hearing confirmation of her own thought’s not easing her in the slightest. Their own group sold them out. Or at least two of them. Minerva leaned in close, her face inches away from her twins, like she was facing a mirror. “If you really plan to get us home, we need to talk about what happens to them.”

Sophie’s stared back at her twin, unflinching. Clem couldn’t help but be impressed. She could tell Sophie was nervous, she could tell that this was the one subject she didn’t want to talk about. Yet she held her ground. “I don’t know.” She replied, looking down at the ground with a sigh, and Clem knew then that she meant it. Minerva stared at her in disbelief, unable to believe what her sister was saying. “Yes you do. You know exactly what we should do.” 

They all knew what Minerva meant. Clem could understand her anger, the sting of betrayal and the consequences of it. Thoughts of Lee entered her mind and once again she was just a scared little girl, angry at the one person who cared about her. How her running off into a madman’s arms killed Lee. Whispered shouts returned her to present day, her knuckles white from clenching them too hard. “Don’t tell me what I think you’re telling me-”

“-They betrayed us-” Minerva spat back, Clem surprised that she kept her voice to a whisper. 

“-I will not kill them,” Sophie thundered, her eyes cold and unlike the girl Clem had come to know. “I won’t be like the Delta.” 

Clem had thought that despite the brief time in her company, that it was impossible for Minerva to become any more enraged than Clem had already seen her. It turned out that Clem was wrong. Clem thought she could see a vein or two pop beneath the skin. “Well at least the Delta didn’t turn their backs on us.” 

“Minnie-” Sophie gasped, Minerva not letting her get another word out.

“-They didn’t give us up after knowing us for Fucking years.” Minerva’s hands were clenched and Clem wasn’t sure if she could stop Minerva if a fight broke out between the sisters. A glance towards her ward showed AJ asleep, surprisingly resilient to the heated exchange occurring before Clems eyes. And this, Clem thought with bitter taste in her mouth, is why I don’t like people. 

Then why help them, want to mess everything up for AJ? Wouldn’t be the first time…

The cruel voice was silenced by Sophie’s voice, the girl trying to reason with her sister. “They were scared.”

“And that justifies it?” Minerva replied.

“No, but I will not become a murderer.” Sophie said, her voice strong and defiant in the face of her sister. A shrill, ugly laugh escaped Minerva’s lips, her face mocking and twisted.

“Well aren’t you the lucky one. Even now, you won’t get your hands dirty. Why? Afraid you’ll like it.” Minerva taunted, her voice hysterical and Clem wondered if Minerva had finally cracked for good. Sophie remained silent. Minerva’s face suddenly lit up, as if she realised something, something that Clem knew would be hard to take back. “Or maybe,” she began, her voice in a mocking singsong, “it’s because even now, you still care about that worthless fucking girlfriend of yours.”

Crack! The noise was like a whip to Clem’s ears, her eyes wide as she realised what had just happened. Minerva clutched her right cheek, shock and hurt written all over her. Sophie stared at her with daggers in her eyes, her body visibly trembling, her open hand still in the air. “Sit. Down. You are hurt, and you aren’t right thanks to that precious Delta of yours. But I swear to god, don’t you talk about her again.” Her words were cold, the gentle tones Sophie used before gone entirely, replaced with a chilling anger that simmered under the surface. Minerva was silent, eyes locked on to her twin, and it took her some time before she found the courage to speak again.

“Coward…” She said, Clem noticing the tears pooling in the corner of her ears from the light of the fire, before she stormed out of the camp and into the forest. Darkness consumed her within moments. Sophie stared at where she had gone, a mixture of emotions washing over her, realising perhaps for the first time that night what she had just done. She made to go after her sister, starting to pace after her when she was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. Clem didn’t even realise she had left her seat until she did it. But as she thought more of it, she knew what Minerva, and Sophie as well, needed at that moment. She shook her head and Sophie relaxed after a moment, not willing to fight her. They returned back to their seats, both staring at the fire, the tension still in the air. 

Clem wasn’t sure how much time had passed before Sophie spoke again, her voice soft and fragile, the girl hugging herself. “Sorry. You shouldn’t have seen that.” 

Clem had half a mind to disagree but knew voicing her thoughts would have made things worse. “It’s fine. I’ve seen worse arguments.” She said simply.

Air blew out of Sophie’s nose in one short burst at the comment, as if she found Clem’s words amusing. “Sounds like you have a few stories to tell.” It was good to see Sophie smile, even if it was a small one. Despite that, Clem wasn’t in the mood to be telling stories. Don’t get close, we won’t be staying with them for long. Clem didn’t like how difficult it was to remind herself of that. “Not today.” She didn’t like how blunt her voice sounded just then, worried that it may have annoyed Sophie in some way. Thankfully, Sophie accepted the remark with a simple shrug of her shoulders.

Silence bar the crackle of twigs in the fire filled the air, the girls not knowing what to say after what had just happened. Clem felt, not for the first time, sleep weigh down her shoulders, coercing her into letting her guard down and rest. She resisted as she always would do lately, even as her body screamed at her to rest. She didn’t need any bad dreams tonight. She had enough worries as it is. 

Sophie without warning spoke up, the confidence gone from her voice. “I was meaning to ask you earlier, but with the medicine and… Dorian, I didn’t have time.”

I can’t deal with this Clem thought, rubbing her temple. She felt her eyes drop for a second, discipline bringing her back from the depths of sleep before it could take hold. “Is this the best time Sophie?” She replied, her irritation plain to see.

“It’ll help you figure out where you want to go next.” It was as if Sophie knew what to say to get Clems interest. Based on the look on her face, Sophie knew it too. 

“Alright I’ll bite, What is it?” Clem said, curiosity more than anything relenting to the twin. Sophie smiled, her teeth bared and full of hope, though it withers slightly as she struggles to know what to say next. Oh come on, Clem couldn’t help but think, if you have something to say then just-

“You want to come with us?” It was more of a burst of sound than a complete and distinguishable sentence, though Clem got the gist of it. 

“Where?” Clem asked, her mood going downhill fast. Don’t say it, don’t say it, don’t say-

“Home. Well our home,” Sophie corrects herself, before she quickly starts to talk again after seeing the look on Clems face. “Look I know you don’t know us-”

“You say that like it’s nothing.” Clem replied angrily and for the first time tonight Clem could understand what Minerva had gone through with her sister. I can’t just say yes, you idiot! “As if I can just afford to trust strangers.” Clem didn’t care how much of her anger she was showing.

“We’re not-” Sophie begins, her confusion apparent. 

“But we are. I don’t know you. I only met you yesterday.” Not to mention the fact that you have family issues and you’re own people gave you up! Why would I risk this? Clem couldn’t understand why Sophie didn’t grasp the problems with what she said. AJ comes first and if those people really gave the twins up that easily before, then Clem didn’t want to live there.

“Then why help us?” Sophie replies, her eyes focused once again. Damn it, why are you so stubborn Sophie? It didn’t help that Clem didn’t know the answer to that question, the girl not wanting to show how much the question has plagued her mind ever since this all happened.

“I know, even if you don’t. You care. Deep down, you’re a good person and when you saw us in need, you helped us.” Sophie wore a smirk that framed her entire face, the confidence of that statement written all over her. What is she thinking, Clem thought. Doesn’t she know who she’s talking about? Isn’t it obvious or is Sophie just clueless? Memories flashed through Clems mind, the people she once knew that had entered her life, only for Clem to kill them all one way or the other.

“It was a dumb decision,” she stammered, her thoughts jumbled as she tried to come up with an excuse. “That in most cases would have gotten me and AJ killed.” She thought, almost pathetically, that Sophie would accept such an answer.

Sophie didn’t. Sophie was persistent. She poked genuinely confused at Clem, her voice disbelieving. “Then why did you help us? What possessed you to help two people you never knew-”

“I don’t know!” It came out in a rush, Clem somehow subconsciously remembering to whisper to let AJ sleep. Sophie stared at her for a few seconds, Clem suddenly self conscious and making sure to avoid eye contact. When she spoke next, it almost sounded like she was pleading with her.

“Come on Clem, look around you. Who's here? Two strangers that you saved and continued to help afterwards, and a young boy. You’re keeping him safe and I’ll bet he isn’t even related to you. Who else would do that in a world like this?”

Just stop, stop, stop! Clems head was like a storm. She doesn’t get it, she doesn’t understand what Clem is. Her mind, muddled and confused, tried to switch the focus of their conversation away from her. “I’ve trusted people before Sophie, and nearly every time it’s come back to bite me in the ass. I can’t just believe anything I hear.”

“We’re not them Clem. We have walls, we can help you. We can help you keep him safe. Wouldn’t it be nice to relax and not worry about what could happen to him?” She spoke like a bloody temptress. Of course she wants to keep AJ safe. What, is it obvious what kind of person she is? The nature she is fighting against? Sweat fell down Clems face as her mind swirled.

“Why are you so convinced that I’m this beacon of shining light? That I’m this ray of goodness in the world?” She asked, almost begged to know. She was pathetic. It makes sense why Sophie wanted to help them, Clem can barely manage on her own.

“You may hate me for saying it, but I’m good at reading people. And you’re good.” Her words were soft as Sophie spoke, laced with warmth and kindness. It was weird to hear them directed in Clems direction. Clem felt as if a pain started to take hold in her stomach, a feeling of understanding shining the truth of the matter in Clems face. Sophie wanted a saviour.

“You don’t know me, you don’t know what I’ve had to do out here. You want me to be someone I’m not and I can’t give that to you. So just stop.” Her voice fell into a whimper, any anger Clem had left leaving her as she spoke, the weight of her past dragging her down. She couldn’t blame Sophie, everyone needs someone to help them. Clem just isn’t one of them.

“We should get some rest, we’ll be moving early. I’ll take first watch.” Clem says after some time in silence, Sophie not knowing what to say. Clem couldn’t look at her, the girls eyes staring at her, her thoughts a mystery to the girl.

“Clem you don’t need to shoulder-” She began before Clem cuts her off. She had heard enough for one night. “Goodnight Sophie.” 

Clem doesn’t wait for a response, getting up from her seat and moving away from the fire, patrolling the outer edges of their camp. She could feel the bags under her eyes, hanging there like anchors. Her body would break on her she knew, but Clem couldn’t care. It was better than sleeping and visiting old friends.


	6. Consequences

It hadn’t taken him long to pick up the trail. The morning sun had lifted high in the air, shining down on the abandoned town. Well not abandoned entirely.

The remnants of the herd that had passed through the previous day lingered, a few dozen walkers all that remained of a herd that numbered hundreds. A stray walker, isolated from its brethren, noticed a potential meal nearby and ventured towards it. The meal was currently standing next to a car, inspecting it. It didn’t take him long to notice the approaching dead. They weren’t subtle, not that they knew how to be, but to his ears the sound of groaning didn’t compare to the wave of sound that heralded their arrival. 

A single swing from his blade announced Duncan’s presence. The walker dropped immediately, the top half of its head detached from its body. Duncan was a tall fellow, the man not needing to stretch to far out to hit something. He kept his hair, dark brown in colour and normally reaching his shoulders, in a tight braid to keep it from getting in his face. Brave little one, coming here by yourself. Though if Duncan had to guess, wiping the blood from his broadsword on the remnants of the walkers shirt, the walker probably hadn’t noticed its missing companions.

He returned to the side of Dorians jeep, returning the sword to the scabbard on his back, having found the vehicle parked next to a large house. He had sent Abel and Jacob inside to clear the room, Duncan staying outside to keep an eye on the street. At least that’s what he said to Abel, Duncan truthfully wishing to be alone from the many idiots that surrounded him. 

Lily needs to find better soldiers, he thought with a grimace.

Footsteps from the house announced his men’s return, Abel and Jacob looking somber. Jacob spoke for them, Abel busy with one of his smokes, the boy timid around Duncan. He was twenty, maybe twenty one he thought, not caring either way. So long as he does his job. “Duncan, we’ve found Dorian.” He said quickly, eyes down to the ground. 

“Stay by the jeep Jacob. Abel with me.” Duncan replied with a nod, the boy looking relieved. Duncan couldn’t blame the kid, he’s only been with them for a year now. And he hasn’t seen Duncan much in that time since the beginning, when Duncan had to tell Jacob how it is in the Delta. He’s proven to be a sympathetic shoulder for most recruits, at least in comparison to Lily. 

The same Lily that was seething at the twin escapees.

Abel lead him inside, ignoring the claw marks of walkers on the outside walls, through the front door and up the stairs. From there it was a simple turn to the left towards the bedroom at the end of the hallway, where Dorian was inside.

Duncan wasn’t surprised by the amount of blood in the room, a glance at Dorian telling him exactly what happened. She had placed herself in the far corner of the room, a trail of blood showing the path she took, behind the head of the bed that her body was leaning on.

“She was able to get inside, not get torn apart right there and then.” Duncan noted, more to himself than to Abel, the bastard smart enough to figure that out on his own. It was more for his benefit, speaking out loud his problems helped him to think faster. Moving around the bed to face Dorian's body directly, it wasn’t hard for him to see the revolver on the floor. Kneeling down beside her, he saw the entry point on the right side of the head, with a messier exit point on her left. Her eyes were still open, gazing at nothing.

“Shot herself in the head.” Duncan couldn’t help but roll his eyes, Abel stating the obvious. I’m not blind you idiot he wanted to say, but he held his tongue. Now isn’t the time for anger.

“She didn't have a lot of time left. Didn’t want to join her killers.” He replied, noting the various bites that adorned her body. He had only spoken to her yesterday and now she was dead. Taken from her family. The world was indeed cruel.

“I don’t blame her. Not sure I could do it though.” Abel said, trailing off at the end, standing directly behind the kneeling form of Duncan. 

“What happened to her?” He asked, his face twisting in confusion. Dorian wasn’t sloppy, she would have known they were coming her way.

“What do you think? Just look at her.” Abel said, being as useful as ever. Duncan shouldn’t have been surprised.

“A herd that size wouldn't have snuck up on her. She should have heard them coming.” He reasoned, his mind trying to figure out what had gone wrong. Am I missing something?

Abel proved to be less than helpful. “Maybe she wasn’t paying attention.” He said, though by the uncertainty in his voice even he knew that his reasoning was flimsy at best. Duncan fully turned to face the man, his green eyes staring directly into Abel’s different coloured pair.

“Abel throughout all of our time together, has Dorian ever been anything but alert.” The pair of them knew the answer already. Dorian was many things, but sloppy was not one of them.

“No. Something else happened here.” Duncan’s eyes moved around Dorians form, looking for any sign that would give him the answers he needs. A hint of red on the wall took his interest. The shadows had previously obscured the word, but now that Duncan was so close. It wasn’t hard for him to see what was written. 

A name, written in blood.

“Sophie. Shit, Lily’s not gonna like this.” He heard Abel mutter to himself. No, Lily definitely will not. This is the last thing she needed on her growing plate. Duncan looked at back to the silent form of Dorian, the man softly closing her eyes.

“Still thinking about the mission. Rest well my dear.” He muttered to himself, squeezing her shoulder in goodbye, before turning round to face his companion.

“At least It makes sense. Would explain where her rifles gone.” Abel concluded, Duncan agreeing with his assessment for once. Now Sophie has a rifle at her disposal. Great. A thought entered Duncan’s head and he couldn’t help but note it aloud.

“She didn’t write Minerva.” Why would she not write Minerva? Why just Sophie? Maybe she ran out of time? No, it would have been easier to write out the word twins.

“You don’t think Sophie’s left her sister behind.” Duncan could hear a note of respect in Abel’s voice, the thought apparently having Abel’s seal of approval. Well, Duncan thought to himself, I know now what Abel will do if I get hurt.

“We would have found her by now if that was the case, dead or alive.” Sure Sophie could have left her sister in theory, but putting any actual thought into the idea discredits it. Where is Minerva if it’s true? Why would Sophie leave her behind anyway? She took Minerva with her for a reason, not to just give her up at the first sign of trouble. No, something isn’t right about this.

Wordlessly Duncan left the room, moving around the house to find anything that might prove enlightening. Abel chose this moment to smoke outside, leaving Duncan to his ‘investigation’.

It became clear after ten or so minutes that nothing useful would be found inside, so Duncan turned his attention to the outdoors. Exiting out the back door, Duncan started to move around the garden, his eyes scanning the grass for anything out of the ordinary. 

Whilst it was boring to watch, for a man like Duncan it yielded results. Another ten or so minutes had passed at this point, and Duncan was ready to call it a day for the garden when he noticed them. Two pairs of footprints within the mud. Confirmation.

A short whistle from Duncan brought Abel to his side. Her make a good dog, he thought with a smile, his eyes looking at the different pair. He was lucky that the mud had kept the tracks so clearly, making it easier for Duncan to notice them.

“Tracks.” Abel said, stating the obvious. 

“Our murderers no doubt. The pair of them.” Duncan knew it, he could just feel it within his soul. This is them, whoever they are.

“The Twins then.” Abel said, spitting on the ground in disgust, his mind made up. Duncan however, started to form a different opinion.

“Sophie yes, but not Minerva.” He replied, getting off his knees and standing up to face his ‘partner’ so to speak. Abel couldn’t help but look surprised at his words. “How could it not be Minerva?” He asked, his face showing the confusion. Duncan looked back down to the tracks.

“Because one pair of these footprints is much smaller than the other. We’re dealing with someone else.” He noted, his voice neutral. Another complication to their current problem.

“Well shit.” Came Abel’s reply, Duncan agreeing with the sentiment.

“Well we were close, which is something I suppose.” They couldn’t be but a few dozen miles away, at least on foot. Duncan didn’t want to think about the idea that they had a vehicle.

“Now we have no idea where they are.” Abel grumbled, pulling out another cigarette to call his nerves. Duncan looked at him like he was a fool. Which he was.

“Abel. Where would the girls possibly go?” He asked plainly. 

“I don’t know Duncan, I’m not a mind reader, am I.” Abel replied defensively, feeling the stare Duncan was throwing him. Why do I get the idiots?

“They’re going home Abel. Makes it easier to find them but we need to catch them before they get there.” He summarised for the dimwit. A general direction is a good start, but it won’t help in catching them. If they get home before they are caught, it will only make things more difficult. Abel and Lily had never actually found their home, merely discovering them in the woods whilst they were hunting. 

“What should we do? Wait for Lily?” Abel asked, unsure of what to do next. Duncan had already formed a plan of action.

“No. Send Jacob back to her to tell her to get a group ready and catch up to us as soon as possible. We’ll continue to pursue, we’ve got enough rations to keep us going for a little while.” Abel looked at Duncan as if he was insane. 

“We’re going after them? The pair of us?” He asked incredulously. Duncan forgot how cowardly Abel could be when the odds weren’t stacked in his favour. A bully, nothing more. Certainly not a soldier.

“What, you don’t think you can handle it?” Duncan replied mockingly, not caring for how he would react to the statement. He was coming with him no matter what he said, Duncan preferring the idiot to the terrified child by the front.

“I don’t think they’ll be happy to see us.” Abel grumbled, shaking his head as the pair started to walk back to the front, ready to get to work.

“Sophie won’t atleast. And her friend.” Duncan agreed, hating how life has dealt him a bad hand. Now he’s gonna have even less time to relax at home. His body will hate him when this is all done.

“Minerva?” Abel questioned, breaking Duncan out of his own menial thoughts. 

“Too soon to say.” Duncan said, not sure where Minerva stood in this. Sophie had always been resistant to the idea of serving the Delta, but Minerva had started to turn around after a while. Well after a few problematic weeks near the start, though Duncan had settled that mess quickly enough. 

It didn’t matter if she was with them or not. In the end, Duncan would bring them home, whether they liked it or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did say I would get this out faster than the previous chapter. 
> 
> Here's the official introduction to Duncan, a man of the Delta.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and I'll see you lot next time.


	7. Unpleasant Thoughts

Clementine knew she was dying. She could feel her body begin to break, the winter cold making her feel numb. She couldn’t look up, the harsh wind stinging her face and her eyes would start to tear up. It took more and more effort to keep herself moving, forcing her legs to break free from the snows grip. 

How did I get here? 

Clementine forced herself to look up, using her arms to protect her sight. Tall buildings greeted her, as if they were tombstones. They were on either side of her, all pushed together to the point of suffocation. Only the path ahead was empty. 

Her leg suddenly broke under the pressure, unable to escape the snows embrace. Clem couldn’t stop her fall, her arms sinking into the snow. 

No no no no! 

She could feel herself growing drowsy, her eyes threatening to close. Clementine couldn’t help but scream, the noise full of terror and fear, tears starting to fall. She was trapped, her body slowly sinking into the ground until her cheek was resting on the snow.

Not like this! Please!

Her arms stopped moving. The cold started to fade. Clementine, for the first time in forever, felt like she could relax. She could just not worry. All she could do was sleep...

Laughter filled her ears, full of warmth and humour. A child’s laugh. A child Clem knew. 

Her eyes widen and she pulled herself away from winter’s embrace, strength flowing through her once more. Clem pressed forward into the night. 

“AJ!” Her breathing was heavy, adrenaline rushing through her. There was no response, only the echo of her voice.

“AJ!” Her echo called out, passing on the message. Soon it died and Clem was left in silence. She wanted to scream again. The noise that started to rise in her throat quickly left her as she stopped in front of an old building. A hotel.

The Marsh House. 

Clem felt a shiver crawl up her spine. Not here, anywhere but here. She wanted to turn around, to get as far away from this place as her body could take her.

Laughter filled the air, the source hiding inside. At first it was just the child’s, but then a second, deeper laughter followed. It too was familiar.

Clem could feel herself moving, as fast as her tired body could go. She didn’t stop when she got to the front double doors, instead pushing herself even faster. The doors stood aside when her shoulder came into contact with them. Clem realised too late her mistake. She had put too much power into the run and found herself on her knees. 

She felt carpet beneath her. Looking up, Clem saw the familiar hallway ahead of her and knew before she even saw the door, where she had to go. She struggled to stand, her body bruised and broken, but she didn’t care. She needed to find him.

She was in front of the door before she even noticed, the wood rotting and chipped. Ruby started to creep inside her. Maybe this is a mistake, why would he be here? The laughter came again, as if to answer. The child’s and then once more, the mans. She could recognise it. Could it be?

Her hand fell upon the door handle and with what little strength she had left, pushed herself through. 

The howling wind welcomed her, and deep snow found its way beneath her boot once again. Clem struggled to keep her footing, such was the strength of the storm. But just as she was hit with the sheer cold, a wave of warmth found its way to her. Looking up, she found herself glued to the campfire, roaring defiantly against the snow. A fully grown pig was hanging above it, it’s skin roasting under the flames touch.

There were two figures sitting near it. They were laughing, smiling to each other as only a family would. One of them, a child with dark hair and skin, looked at her with a grin. 

AJ, her precious boy. Clem could feel tears escape her, her relief flooding out of her. She took a step towards him, wanting to hug him and never let go, before her eyes fell to the other figure sitting next to her son.

“Ah, there you are Clementine” Carver said, a warm smile on his face, “Alvin and I were starting to worry you wouldn’t show.”

Her breath caught in her throat, the feeling of suffocation returning. She stared at him, shock on her face. Her hands were trembling. “AJ, come to me.” Her voice was too weak, hoarse and full of emotion. AJ didn’t move, his confusion clear to see.

“Now why would he do that?” Carver asked, he too confused by the teens reaction. “Relax Clementine, it’s over now. You’re back where you belong.” He spoke to her like they were family. The taste of bile filled her mouth.

“Shut up, just shut up right now! AJ come on.” She couldn’t tell if she shouted her words at them or if they came out a whisper. AJ started to rise, before a gentle hand on his shoulder made him sit down again. Carver turned his gaze back to her, his smile never leaving his face.

“AJ’s not gonna do that Clementine, not when dinner is about to be served.” Carver said, his voice calm and composed. Clementine watched his eyes return to the pig, her eyes glancing to look at it as well.

But the pig wasn’t there. Instead there was a man, his skin sizzling and burning. A man with one eye.

“Kenny…” Clem heard herself say, taking a step back. Kenny snapped to face her, his face filled with rage and disgust, ignoring the pain.

“Yes, don’t you remember, you killed them.” Carver said, a chuckle escaping his lips.

No, no I didn’t. I didn’t-

“What did you do?” Roared the burning figure, his voice thunderous. “What have you done to us?” Kenny started to scream as the fire consumed him. 

“You monster!” The dying man screamed, before he screamed no more.

Clem felt herself turn away, tripping on the ground in her haste to escape the man’s judgement. Looking ahead of her, she saw another figure standing in front of her, the groans of the dead filling her ears. She didn’t need to see him to know who it was.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry...” She whispered, the words the only thing she could say, as she looked up to the one armed walker. She was weeping as she took in the sight, seeing how his lifeless eyes were filled with a desire to feed.

She couldn’t stop him when he fell towards her, his teeth biting down into her throat. She could only scream.

* * *  
Clem bolted up, wide eyed, her brain still in a daze. The sun was high in the air, the light seeping into the cave, telling her it was the middle of the day. She quickly rolled over, struggling to breathe, as if a weight had been placed on her. She could feel sweat falling down her face. She knew she looked a mess.

A hand fell on her shoulder, making her jump from the sudden contact. Clem looked up, her eyes all over the place, before landing on Sophie. Her brow was furrowed, concern clear to see.

“You alright?” She asked quickly, her nerves getting to her. She was scared, Clem thought lazily, scared for her. It was a surprise, but her mind sobered up when she saw no sign of AJ. It was like he didn’t exist, his backpack was gone. Clem felt a lump in her throat.

“Where’s AJ?” Clem asked, not caring for the panic in her voice. A thousand thoughts raced through her head, all concerning the terrors that might have happened to AJ since she let him out of her sight. Clem quickly got to her feet, looking around wildly, realising immediately that she stood up to fast, her brain protesting vigorously.

“He’s with Minnie. They’ve gone hunting.” Clem heard Sophie say, her voice far more distant than it had any right to be. She could hear the pounding thump of her heartbeat, like a hammer hitting an anvil in her ears. She didn’t know what to do, she didn’t know where he could be. Her breathing grew erratic, her breaths shorter and quicker.

You had to fall asleep didn’t you, you had one job and you fucked it up! Look at what’s happened! He’s gone and you weren’t there to stop him. You stupid pathetic-

Warmth suddenly closed in around her, Clem realising a second after that she couldn’t move. She was trapped somehow. A pair of arms, one around her chest and one holding her stomach, held her tight. A weight fell on her shoulder, resting there as if it were a perch. 

“Breathe slowly. You need to relax.” Sophie whispered, her voice as calm as a still lake. Clem tried to press ahead but the arms around her tightened and refused to budge. The taller girl was holding her as if she were a doll. Quiet words reached Clems ear, repeating over and over again, soothing and gentle. Clem realised that to get out of Sophie’s grip, she needed to comply. Closing her eyes briefly, Clem forced her breathing to get under control. The thunderous beat of her heart started to fade away, along with the pain in her head. Clems fell back, resting on Sophie’s chest, Sophie moving herself so her chin rested on Clems forehead. Clem couldn’t help but look up at her, watching as Sophie looked off into the distance.

“Why didn’t you wake me?” She asked quietly. She hated how fragile she sounded. Sophie didn’t look down.

“You needed your rest.” She replied simply. A flash of annoyance went through Clem at her words. Sophie’s arms slackened ever so slightly, but Clem didn’t hesitate to take advantage. Sophie realised too late her mistake, the smaller girl escaping her grip with little trouble, looking back at her annoyed.

“I’m fine-” 

“If you were fine,” Sophie interrupted, crossing her arms, reminding Clem of how Christa would get when she was lecturing her in one of her ‘survival lessons’. “You wouldn’t have dozed off while on watch.” 

I was on watch, Clem thought with dread. I was on watch and I fell asleep. Her eyes widened, no longer focused on Sophie. I could have gotten us killed. 

“... How long had I been out?” She asked, terrified of the answer. I had one job, and I couldn’t even do that. What is happening to me?

“I have no idea.” Sophie replied, shrugging her shoulders. Clem couldn’t help but be taken back.

“You didn’t see me asleep?” She asked, her confusion obvious to see. Please don’t let it be AJ. Clem couldn’t bare to think of how AJ would see her if he did. 

“Minnie did,” Sophie answered. Clem was surprised that Minerva decided to come back, let alone take watch. “She found you, took the rifle from your hands and moved you so you were comfortable.”

Minerva made me comfortable? Clem was skeptical of that, she doesn’t seem to be the type. Though, that would explain some things. Damn it, Clem owed her now. “Shit. Did she stay up the entire night?”

“I doubt she even moved a muscle.” Clem didn’t fail to notice the corner of Sophie’s mouth curl as she spoke, her eyes distant briefly. Some memory she must remember, if Clem had to guess. 

A twisting feeling started to settle within her stomach, one that was becoming far too familiar for Clems liking. Minerva’s probably not gonna be happy, not that she would blame the girl. Clem messed up and Minerva paid the price of a good night’s rest. “I’m sorry, I should’ve been fine.”

Sophie waved off the apology. “Don’t worry about it. You needed some sleep.”

“I guess so…” Clem replied, her voice lacking confidence. Her body was failing her again. Great. She’s gonna need to sleep more often then if she couldn’t pull an all nighter. Though the thought of sleep, and what awaits her, made her clench her teeth.

“How are you feeling?” Sophie asked, her features softening, that easy smile of hers returning to her face. Clem doesn’t know how she can smile so easily and appear so genuine. 

How does she feel? The question wasn’t an easy one. Clem didn’t know what to say. Sophie probably would call Clem out on her bullshit if she tried to say she was alright. But what could she say?

A glance from Sophie behind her turned her around, leaving the question unanswered once she saw the pair return.

“AJ!” She shouted, watching as Minerva helped AJ climb up upon some of the tallest rocks to the cave. She seemed far more relaxed than last night, even from a distance, though based on the hare on her shoulder Clem could guess why.

Clem didn’t wait for them, running haphazardly towards them, grinning like an idiot whilst she did so. She knew she should be careful but she didn’t care at that moment. AJ barely realised how quickly she had gotten to him before he was picked up in a bone crushing hug, Clem squeezing tightly. 

“Hi Clem?” AJ said in between breaths, surprise written on his face, though he didn’t try and stop Clem from her hugging. After another minute of tight squeezing, and seeing a bemused Minerva watching on, Clem finally decided to release the five year old from her clutches. “You alright goofball?”

AJs grin said everything. “We caught a rabbit!” He said excitedly, his feet bouncing off one another, pointing towards the smiling form of Minerva.

“You did?” Clem loves it when he was happy, it was rare nowadays to see him like this.

“Well Minerva did,” AJ replied, his excitement dimming. “I didn’t do much.” 

“That’s not true,” Minerva said instantly, surprising both of them, “You spotted our furry friend here, without you we wouldn’t have breakfast.”

“See, you were great!” Clem beamed, her worries leaving her by the second. Minerva, despite her past behaviour, seemed hellbent on keeping AJ happy and feel helpful. Clem wasn’t gonna stop that in the slightest. 

Another pleasant surprise from the apparent brute of the group, though Clem quickly grew guilty at the thought. I need to stop being so harsh, she knew, though after so many years it was hard to not be judgemental. 

“How about you take him to Sophie and we can get breakfast ready.” Clem said, deciding that now is a good as time as any to say something to Minerva. Minerva, to her credit seemed to pick up on Clem’s hidden motive, handing over the hare to AJ who quickly ran over to Sophie with a smile on his face.

Clem could tell that Minerva wanted to say something, her curiosity plain in her face, though she held her tongue and kept quiet. Despite wanting to talk to her, Clem realised with horror that she didn’t know what to say. Why is this so hard, she thought, angry at herself and her own indecision. Time was passing and here she was standing like an idiot with no idea what to say. She couldn’t even look up at Minerva, she was so embarrassed. 

“This about you falling asleep?” Clem looked up to see Minerva raise her eyebrow, though she held a small smirk on her face. Whether that was meant to be mocking or just being amused, Clem didn’t want to find out.The smile suited her, a distant part of her brain thought to itself. 

“Yes! Yes, it is.” Clem said with relief, too quickly she realised, happy that she didn’t have to start the conversation. “I just wanted to say-”

“It’s fine.” Minerva said bluntly, before passing Clem and head towards the cave. Clem couldn’t believe what she just heard. 

“It’s not fine, how can it be fine? Something could have happened to Sophie.” She called out to her, making sure that her voice didn’t reach the others. Her disbelief was clear. How could she be fine about this? I messed up, that’s not fine.

“But nothing happened.” Minerva said over her shoulder, just as bluntly as before. Since when did Minerva get so relaxed all of a sudden?

“That doesn’t make it okay.” Clem said again, stopping Minerva before she could walk away. Minerva shook her head before turning back towards her. “look, I was happy to do it.” She said, making it clear that she didn’t want to have this conversation. 

“Why? If the roles were reversed I’d have-” Clem started to say before catching herself. Well done Clem you were about to call her out on a mistake that you did, not her. Clem wanted to punch herself. Why is this so hard? And why is Minerva fine over this?

“I get it.” Minerva said, filling the silence between them. “I don’t blame you either, at least if that happened. I’ve been acting like a real bitch lately.” She wore a sad smile, resigned in a way.

“Uh, well…” Clem didn’t know what to say, rubbing the back of her neck as she tried to think. Minerva wasn’t wrong but… oh why are words so hard?

“Well I just- I wasn't gonna use that word.” Clem replied, her usual confidence deserting her. Why is she acting like this today, she thought with a groan. Minerva couldn’t help but chuckle at her response, making Clem smile as well. At least Minerva doesn’t mind.

“Look, whatever problems Sophie and I have with each other, we’re cool you and me.” She said after a moment, surprising Clem with how earnest she sounded. Minerva seemed to be full of surprises today.

“Oh, well I’m glad to hear it.” Clem said too quickly, not knowing what else to say.

“Good.” Minerva said with a nod and a smile.

“Good.” Clem replied, mentally facepalming to herself. Minerva nodded once more before turning around and head towards the others.

“Sorry again. You know for sleeping.” Clem called out, though she didn’t know why. Nor why she was so nervous about saying sorry. Minerva turned back and gave her a thumbs up. “Don’t worry about it. Besides, I figured you needed some beauty sleep. You’ve earned it.” She said with a smile, before marching to the cave, ignoring Clems confusion.

Beauty sleep?


	8. Nighttime Conversations

Clem struggled to stop the smile growing on her face. She had been trailing the group ever since they broke camp. Sophie had tried to get her to stay closer to the group but failed. Probably because she was stubborn when she wanted to be, Clem knew. It wasn’t that she didn’t like their company but she wanted to make sure she could keep an eye on their back. It also allowed her to watch them, and the adorableness that followed.

“You mean he threw his shield like a frisbee?” AJ gasped, enraptured by what Sophie was telling him. He wasn’t too far away from Clem, being placed in the middle by the others without him realising, with Sophie waking beside him and Minerva only a few stepped ahead.

“Exactly like a frisbee, though it always returned to him.” Sophie said, Clem noticing how big the girls grin was getting as she spoke. 

“That’s not how a shield works.” AJ shook his head, finding the idea ridiculous. 

“Oh that’s the part you don’t accept, not the guy dressed as a spider.” Sophie said seriously, her voice filled with scrutiny, Clem knowing that she wasn’t actually getting annoyed with him.

“Well,” AJ said after a moment’s pause, knowing Sophie had called him out. “I think he sounds cool.”

“And not the boomerang shield?” Sophie deadpanned, bending down to his legs with what Clem thought was a decent attempt to look angry, before the two started to snicker to themselves.

“Have you told him about Batman?” Minerva called behind her, not looking back. Clem couldn’t be sure but Minerva sounded like she could barely keep herself from laughing.

“Oh don’t you start with that DC rubbish!” Sophie shouted back, waving a fist at her sister as she spoke. She looked to AJ and winked at him, the two chuckling together again. 

Clem could see Minerva shaking her head, the smile on her face briefly visible as her head moved side to side. “Just saying, Batman’s the best-”

“Boo!” Sophie interrupted, her hands shaped as a cone around her mouth, AJ quickly imitating her.  
“Boo!” They cried out together, AJ having been converted to the Marvel side of comics.

“As much as I enjoy your very serious conversation, let’s keep it down please.” Clem called out, knowing that any walker would be drawn to their increasingly loud conversation. She hated having to end it but safety comes first.

“Clem do you have a favourite superhero?” AJ asked, the topic of superheroes completely engulfing his brain. Clem knew instantly who her favourite was but hesitated in saying, before eventually relenting.

“Wonder Woman.” She muttered, though loud enough for them to hear her, based on the subsequent booing that was thrown at her, Sophie leading it of course. 

Clem knew that she should try and get them to be more careful, it would be safer and a lot more quiet. Yet she couldn’t find it within herself to spoil the good mood. Today has been a good day, they’ve made good time on foot, and everyone was in much better spirits. Sophie being the main cause of that.

Clem couldn’t stop the grin that was stubbornly sticking to her, not that she truly wanted to get rid of it. AJ hasn’t stopped smiling since the day began, whether it’s because of Minerva’s blunt praise or Sophie telling him various stories of the ‘good old days’, Clem hasn’t seen him be this happy since forever. And she didn’t want to ruin it for him either. She’s done too much of that lately.

The hours passed the four quickly, the sun already out of the sky when they finally settled down for the night. It was a smart location, Minerva having been the one to choose it, any fire being hidden by the thick trees and wildlife surrounding them on all sides. It was a good spot for a camp. 

Clem didn’t realise how tired she was until she sat down, the aches in her body reminding her that she wasn’t superman. Looking around, she noticed AJ wasn’t that far from her, standing opposite from the quickly forming pile of branches that Sophie was putting together, ready to help make the fire. Even this late he still wants to help, she thought with a smile. Stubborn little man. The only one not close to them was Minerva, who was simply watching from afar. She wasn’t staring at anything in particular, but instead staring off into the void. Clem couldn’t help but feel the distance between them.

Sophie noticed her distance too. “You alright over there?” She called out, waving her over. “You can get closer, I’m not gonna bite.” Minerva snapped at her words, as if being caught with her hand in the cookie jar. She looked at her sister as if she had grown a second head.

“I’m gonna check out the area.” Minerva said hastily, leaving before any of them could say a word. Sophie quietly cursed to herself, Clem quietly happy that she wasn’t loud enough for AJ to hear. Clem couldn’t help but frown. They still have their problems then. They need to talk at some point. Though with a glance at AJ, Clem could understand their hesitation.

I need to talk to him. She knew that it was the right thing to do, delaying it would only make things more difficult. Yet she couldn’t find the strength to do it. What if I say something terrible? I messed up before, what’s not to say I’ll mess up again? Don’t be a coward, you’re an adult. Talk to him!

Time passed the three of them by, Sophie busying herself with maintaining the fire and Clem busying herself with her own thoughts. AJ was busy playing with his empty gun, imagining that it had bullets if Clem had to guess. It was a respectable, if somewhat awkward silence.

“There’s a lake not far from here.” Minerva said when she eventually returned, not bothering with saying hello. “It’s connected to the river near Ericsson’s.”

“We’re on the right track then.” Sophie said, a smile on her face. It must be good to feel like they’re on the right track, Clem thought. 

Why are we still with these two? The question hasn’t left Clems mind these last few hours, not straying too far from her thoughts. Why am I staying with them? Why do I trust them with AJ? Answers remained elusive. There wasn’t anything substantial other than ‘I have a good feeling about them’. That wasn’t enough, was it? Clem wasn’t sure anymore.

“So who’s gonna take watch?” Sophie asked, and Clem realised that she hadn’t time slipping by. Stay with it, she chastised herself. Focusing ahead of her, Clem noticed the sleeping form of AJ, resting close to the fire. The walk took more out of him than she realised.

“I’ll do it, I prefer staying up anyway.” Minerva decided, Clem noticing the finality of that statement. Minerva didn’t want a debate. Sophie didn’t notice.

“You sure?” Her sister asked, her eyes watching Minerva closely, inspecting her. Clem could understand, Minerva should have been the most tired out of everyone. 

“I’m fine Sophie.” Minerva said harshly, annoyed at being questioned. 

“Okay, Okay. Jeez…” Sophie said quickly admitting defeat, raising her hands in surrender. Both of them were too tired to argue tonight, it seemed. Sophie soon after went to bed, neither of the sisters saying anything more to each other. 

Clem couldn’t help but notice how close Sophie had put herself near AJ, putting herself behind the boy so that he wouldn’t be the first one to be attacked if something happened. Clem couldn’t help but smile at the notion. She would do that all the time, when she could sleep at least.

Speaking of sleep, Clem knew that she should start getting to bed herself. It wouldn’t do good for her to be tired tomorrow she knew. She resisted despite herself. Memories of her nightmare were still clear and Clem wasn’t sure if she wanted to go back so soon.

“I’ll stay up too.” She said, looking up to see both sisters surprisingly staring at her in disbelief. Sophie, who apparently was still awake, looked to the sky as if God could answer her prayers. Minerva’s face simply hardened, staring intensely at her.

“Clementine, I’ve got this.” She said through a clenched jaw. Sophie waved at Minerva as if she had made some grand point, the sisters united for once.

“I know, I know but two pairs of eyes are better than one.” Clem argued, doing her damn most to not have to go back to her dreams. Come on, don’t be so stubborn.

“Clementine-” Sophie started with a look, and Clem knew she wouldn’t win if she let her start talking.

“Let me make up for last night,” she hastily said, looking between the both of them, both her words and body pleading with the twins. “For my own peace of mind.” She glances over to Minerva. “You may prefer to have some company.”

Minerva’s face softened, her resolve weakened as she looked to her sister, and Clem started to hope. The twins waged a silent argument between them, their faces telling their own story. Clem felt like she was back at the Cabin, so many years ago, with Luke and the others deciding what to do with her. Clem quickly forced the memory aside.

Minerva finally looked at her, her face cold. “Fine. But if you can’t stay up, I’m putting you to bed myself.” Clem struggled to hide the smile growing at her words, nodding once at the condition Minerva placed on her. Minerva shook her head at the sight before going off into the bushes, muttering about needing to piss.

In her absence, Sophie quickly voiced her thoughts, a frown on her face. “Clem, you need to sleep.” She hissed at her, not out of anger but so as to not disturb AJ. At Least that's what Clem wants to believe.

“I know, but please trust me.” Clem said apologetically, raising her hands up. “You heard what your sister said, she’ll make me go to bed if I can’t handle it.”

Sophie huffed at Clem, before falling on her back with a growl of frustration. Well, Sophie isn’t happy. Sophie looked like she wanted to shout out an immeasurable amount of curses. Whether it was at Clem, Minerva or both Clem didn’t really want to find out. “She would,” She grumbled, more to herself, before turning to face the stubborn teenager. “Alright, but don’t hesitate if you need me.” She said softly, before thrusting a finger straight at Clem. “And don’t resist going to sleep.” 

“I won’t, I swear.” Clem replies hastily, a small smile growing as Sophie turned away. It was weird for someone not named AJ to worry about her, but here Sophie was, being more of a mom than Clem was. And yet Clem didn’t mind, for some reason that she couldn’t understand.

Minerva returned soon after, though she refused to look at Clem, instead looking intently towards the forest. Clem couldn’t help but feel hurt almost by her actions. It’s nothing, Clem thought, nothing to worry about. 

But as the hours passed, Clem was still being ignored. Minerva had a system, Clem noticed as more time passed. She would leave for an hour or so, checking the outer fringes of their camp though not to far from Clem’s sight, then return to the campfire for half an hour. And throughout this she still ignored Clem, refusing to even look at her. She looked almost angry with something, though she never said what it was.

Clem wanted to say something to her, but what? What could she say? Whenever Minerva returned Clem get the urge to say something to her, to make conversation. Yet every time she stops herself, she hesitates and by the time she gathers the courage to say something, Minerva is gone again. 

Come on Clem, why are you acting this? Get a grip! She probably thinks you’re a mute at this point. 

A glance to her right reveals the approaching Minerva, looking down to the floor and not at her. This is your chance, say something! Anything! “Nice night isn’t it.” She spits out awkwardly, as soon as Minerva was in range. Her eyes grow wide as quickly as the words leave her mouth. What was that? She inwardly wanted to scream.

“I guess so.” Minerva replied, looking at her for the first time since forever, with a familiar look of confusion on her face. 

A pause follows, stretching straight into uncomfortable territory, Clems courage deserting her. Oh well done Clem, great job. Clem could feel Minerva’s stare on her, sending a chill through her spine. She could tel that something was bothering Minerva. That would probably be Clem trying to make conversation. And failing miserably. Probably staring at her as if she were crazy, if Clem had to guess. Clem didn’t dare look at her, keeping her eyes on the ground. What is wrong with me?

“What are you doing Clem?” Minerva asked her, her voice blunt and to the point. Clem looking up to see the girl watching her intensely. It was an emotionless stare, cold. It took Clem a moment to realise she hadn’t responded.

“I’m keeping watch, what does it look like I’m doing?” Clem replied, a forced smile on her face, rubbing the back of her neck out of embarrassment. Real smooth Clem, that’s not obviously a lie at all. Minerva’s face frowned slightly, more of a twitch than anything. 

“That’s not what I meant.” She said stoically, no sign of her giving up this conversation. Her irritation was obvious, though from what Clem didn’t know. 

“Then what do you mean?” She asked, cautious so as to not annoy Minerva more than she already has, apparently.

“Why aren’t you resting?” She looked furious as she spoke, the question obviously weighing down on her. You look terrible.”

“Oh, thanks.” Clem muttered instinctively, more to herself than to anything. Oh for gods sake, why is everyone so concerned about this.

“You need to rest.” Minerva continued, jabbing a finger at her. Her voice brokered no argument and Clem knew this wasn’t going away. The thought of sleeping, however made her stubborn.

“I’m rested.” Clem said defiantly, knowing that she was getting annoyed herself. I can decide if I’m fine for myself. You don’t get to decide for me.

“No your not.” Minerva replied with a shake of the head, her frustration showing. She was starting to breathe heavy, her eyes wide. 

“And how would you know?” Clem spat back, realising too late that she had poked the bear too much. She felt something pull on her collar and before she could react, her whole body was yanked to forward. Minerva held her by her collar with both hands, her breathe hot on Clems face, staring angrily into Clems eyes. They were standing together, or more accurately Clem had been pulled up with Minerva. Minerva was towering over her, Clem feeling every bit as small as she was right then. She was leaning down, her face flushed, their foreheads nearly touching with how close they were. “Because you look like you’re about to drop dead!” She hissed, her hands shaking as they held her collar. She looked like she wanted to scream at Clem. Fear started to swell within Clem, her breathing starting to get heavy, not knowing what to do. All she could do was stare back into Minerva’s eyes.

Something changed then. Minerva suddenly pulled herself back, looking at Clem and then to her hands. Realisation flashes into her face, her mouth wide with shock. Her hands flung themselves away from Clem, as if they had a mind of their own. Clem watched as if in a daze as Minerva stumbled back from her, nearly tripping herself up as she got away from her, turning away to run towards the tree line.

Clem moves before she could fully lose sight of her. Fear startled to bubble up inside her once more, though this was different. It felt different. She was afraid she would lose Minerva. Why, she didn’t know. But the feeling was there, and that was enough for Clem to move.

It was easier to find Minerva than Clem had first thought, the taller girl having stopped at the first tree near the camp in the direction she ran. Clem stopped running as she got close to her, watching the still form. Minerva was resting on the tree, her hands and forehead touching the wood. 

“You stupid fuck.” She heard her whisper, Clem listening intently as Minerva started to degrade herself. 

Slap! 

Clems eyes widened as the sound echoed into the forest, Minerva violently slapping herself in anger. Clem strides out to her before she can hit herself again. Minerva looks up as a hand fell on her shoulder, shock and fear lighting clear as day as she was face to face with Clem once again. 

Minerva didn’t resist when she was lead back to camp, the girl leaning in to Clems touch. Clem was worried that she would fall over if she didn’t help up her. Clem didn’t question the intake of breath when her hands grazed over Minerva’s back, the pain clear on her face despite Minerva trying to hide it.

Another time for that, Clem decided.

Clem made sure she was gentle when she sat Minerva down, careful not to touch her back. She sat down beside her, staying silent. She didn’t want to push Minerva before she was ready to talk. 

“Sorry… I shouldn’t have done that.” Minerva said quietly, her voice uneasy. Fragile. Clem nodded in acceptance, giving her a brief smile. 

“Do I look that bad?” Clem asked with a chuckle, nudging Minerva with her shoulder. It was meant as a joke, but Clem wondered if it was obvious to the others if she looked as bad as she felt.

“Clementine…” Minerva started, hesitating briefly before pushing forward. “I don’t know what makes you push yourself so hard, or what’s happened to make you who you are but… you need to help yourself.”

Clem couldn’t help but shake her head. If she focused on herself then something may happen to AJ, he’s only five. She couldn’t be selfish. “Protecting AJ is what matters.”

Clem could feel the stare on her face, turning to see the determined face of Minerva. “Do you think Sophie and I don’t realise what you’ve had to do?” She asked, disbelief on her face. “What you’re thinking day in and day out all the damn time? We have a younger brother. I know exactly what you’re going through.”

“Then you know why I’m doing this.” Clem argued. Why couldn’t she understand that? Minerva shook her head.

“Do you know what he’s thinking when he sees you?” She says, pointing to AJ, eyes locked onto Clems. Clem shook her head, her confusion obvious.

“He thinks you’re gonna kill yourself.” Minerva said harshly, hammering her point home. That’s not true, Clem thought, that couldn’t be true. The look on Minerva’s face said otherwise.

“I would never- He knows that I wouldn’t, I-” Clem stammered, unable to voice her thoughts. It makes sense, Clem realised with horror. The way he worries about her, the way he looks at her whenever she pushes herself too hard. 

“He’s terrified that you’re gonna drop dead because you were too busy looking after him to care about yourself.” Minerva’s voice softened even as she persisted, seeing the effect this was having on Clem. “Maybe you get bit by a walker you missed because you’re so tired from staying up all night keeping watch.”

“I’m not the one who matters.” Clem responded weakly. It’s all for him, she thought. So what if I die, as long as he is safe? “I don’t matter.” 

She felt a hand on shoulder. “You do to him.” Minerva whispered. Clem couldn’t help but look at Minerva in amazement, confused as to how she could possibly know this.

“AJ confided in me, saying more than he probably realised.” Minerva answered, as if she could read her thoughts. Clem couldn’t help but chuckle. She’s a perceptive one Clem realised.

“He did say he liked you.” She said, realising that Minerva had been a listening ear for him to talk about his fears and worries. More than Clem has been lately. Clem couldn’t help but feel bitter at the thought.

“He’s a good kid,” Minerva said, smiling. “You’ve… uh,” uncertainty slipped through her voice, Minerva struggling to say something. Minerva turns away, avoiding Clems gaze. “ I know that you’ll keep him safe. I know I’ll keep you safe.” She looks startled at her own words, hastily adding “And I know Sophie will as well.”

“What’s going on between you two?” Clem asked. She knew she shouldn’t say anything, she shouldn’t get involved but… something needs to be said. Surprise crosses Minerva’s face, the change of topic throwing her off guard. Her expression changes as she struggles to reply. 

“She probably hates me.” Minerva replied eventually, resigned to that fact. “I’ve let her down. I deserve it.”

Well that’s a lie, Clem thought, how could she think that Sophie hates her? Surely she’s lying. But as Clem studied Minerva’s face, the girl looking down to the ground guiltily, she realised how much Minerva genuinely believed what she was saying. “Sophie loves you.” 

“Clementine-” 

“Clem. Call me Clem.” She said gently.

“Clem you don’t need to worry about us.” Minerva straightened up, looking down at Clem, her face determined. “Whatever our problems between us, my sister and I won’t let anything happen to you two.”

Clem appreciated what Minerva was telling her, she really did, but she needed Minerva to realise what she was trying to say. “That’s not why I’m saying it. It’s obvious how much she cares about you, Sophie practically dragged you when we found you.”

Minerva wasn't convinced, that much was clear Clem could tell. But Clem had to hope she listened. “Maybe…” She started, uncertainty clear on her face. “But it’s complicated. You’d understand if you were with us when we left.” She finished, looking at Clem with a guilty expression. She wants to believe it, but she doesn’t think it’s true. 

The conversation died then, though the silence wasn’t unbearable, both girls within their own thoughts. Trying to understand and accept what the other had told them. Clem soon however, started to feel a familiar presence on her shoulder, a quick glance confirming her suspicions, Minerva’s gaze unwavering. Clem could tell why she was staring, and surprised them both with a short chuckle. 

“You really want me to sleep, don’t you?” She has to ask, watching Minerva turn blush guiltily, the surprise on her face from being caught still present. 

“Helps everyone, sorry.” Minerva admitted, pushing her hair back from her face. Clem could tell she was embarrassed somewhat from being caught. 

Alright, but we’ll do it in shifts from now on. You need some sleep too.” A part of Clem still wanted to fight the idea, but she knew it was pointless. Minerva was right, at least with the sleeping part, and Clem needed her strength. They all did. Clem couldn’t decide whether Sophie would be happy that Clem ‘saw reason’ I’d if she’d be annoyed that Clem agreed to Minerva and not her. 

“You’re not wrong.” Agreed a small smile on her face, Clem matching it with her own. And here Clem thought Minerva would be trouble at first sight. “Want to stay up for another half an hour? We can wake Sophie up so we both get some sleep.” She asked, finding that despite the aches in her body, Clem didn’t want to leave yet, certainly not with Minerva still there sitting besides her.

“Deal. And call me Minnie. All of my friends do.” Mineva- no Minnie asked, a lopsided smile stretching on her face as she looked up to the stars. Clem couldn’t help but grin before sheepishly putting a hand out.

“Nice to meet you Minnie.” Clem said, all too proper and formal to be taken seriously. Minnie looked down at Clem, and then at the hand before shaking it, grinning ear to ear from the stupidity of it all.

“Nice to meet you too Clem.” Minnie replied in the same manner, before the two laugh from how stupid they were.


End file.
